


Twist of Fate

by persephones_garden



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Rewrite, Slow Burn, Swearing, Team as Family, Texting, cobra kai but they have actual healthy conversations, lawrusso if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephones_garden/pseuds/persephones_garden
Summary: Robby Keene is spiraling, and Miguel Diaz is the last person he expected to righten him. Miguel, for his part, wants to jump back into the madness of karate in the Valley, but his body hasn't quite caught up with his mind. Sam is trying her best, Hawk is falling apart, Demetri wishes everyone would chill out, Aisha misses her friends, and Tory's fighting even harder just to survive.Or, Kreese ends up with a different star student.A 3x08 rewrite. (Updates on Sundays)
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Tory Nichols/Aisha Robinson
Comments: 110
Kudos: 208





	1. Unexpected Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place right before the end of episode 8 season 3

After Robby had walked in on him and Sam, Miguel had decided it was time to go home for the night. He _really_ didn’t need to be sucked in to any more drama, or any fights, for that matter. Just sparring with Sam had exhausted him. And that’s all it was— sparring.

God, he hated this. He was grateful to be back on his feet, so grateful, but he wasn’t anywhere near where he once had been. Not to mention that Cobra Kai had been completely taken over…

 _Positive thinking,_ Miguel reminded himself. Johnny complained about the bullshit his physical therapist spouted, but the man had helped Miguel quite a lot, mentally. He was lucky his mom had a friend who was working her way through college to become a therapist. Perhaps it wasn’t the most professional, considering Ms. Echevarria wasn’t licensed yet, but their sessions gave her hands-on practice, and Miguel some peace of mind, so it worked out.

Still, it hurt. His mom was always worried, his physical shortcomings were frustrating, and Tory and Hawk had not only abandoned him, but become grade-a assholes. At least he had Sam and Demetri. And it was so good to be friends with Sam again, so good. He loved the mutual teasing, and laughter. The romantic spark had died out, but he was content with a friendship. It’d be less dramatic by far.

Miguel couldn’t wait to have Tory and Hawk back. He figured it was a matter of time before Sensei Lawrence took down the Kreese Kai— they weren’t Cobra Kai, in his mind. And he wasn’t Eagle Fang, no matter what Sensei and the stupid shirts said. He was Cobra Kai.

His hands on the wheel, and feet on the pedals, had been keeping up with his thoughts, because he found his car idling on the same street as the Cobra Kai dojo. Its lights were on, but he couldn’t see anyone training inside. Somebody stood in the parking lot, facing the dojo, as if deciding whether to go inside or not.

 _Don’t do it,_ Miguel thought. _They won’t help you._

A streetlight flickered on, illuminating the figure of Robby Keene.

“Shit,” Miguel muttered. He could see it all unfolding— Robby becoming Kreese’s new star, further severing the dysfunctional relationship with his father. That doing to Hawk… whatever it would do. It certainly wouldn’t be doing Robby any favors. And as for Tory…

Miguel felt himself pulling over, unbuckling his seat belt, and stepping out of the car before he had fully processed his decision. He carefully ambled toward Robby, trying to be loud enough so that he wouldn’t feel snuck up on.

Robby’s body suddenly went rigid, and Miguel slowed down, trying to maintain some distance. He felt pretty sure he could outrun the guy, at least to the car.

“Uh, Keene?”

Robby spun around, fists raised defensively. Wild eyes searched Miguel’s face, like he was already in the middle of a battle, and ready to take down an unexpected opponent. His bruised face added to the intensity. The backpack that shifted awkwardly on his shoulders didn’t.

Miguel held up his hands. “Dude, calm down. I’m not gonna fight you.”

Robby eyed him warily.

“It’s not like it ended well for me last time.”

“It was an accident,” Robby said, his shoulders stiffening, “but that doesn’t mean you won’t try and take revenge.”

“I can’t kick hard enough to knock over a beer can, and yes, I’ve tried.” Miguel sighed, and sat on the curb. “Look, you can totally beat me up right now, but that’s not gonna end well for either of us. Can’t we just, y’know, talk?”

“I don’t think…”

“What, you’ve got something better to do?”

Robby hesitated, before slowly lowering himself beside Miguel. “Fine.”

“Cool…”

They sat in awkward silence.

“So, about Sam—”

“You kissed her,” Robby spat, “and then got with her while I was in juvie. I thought we already covered that.”

“No, ugh, you’ve got it wrong. I mean, we did kiss—”

“I didn’t think Sam would cheat on me,” Robby muttered. “I thought you took advantage of her—”

“I wouldn’t!”

“Really? Because you seem plenty violent to me.”

Miguel stared at him, spluttering. “I— yes, karate— excuse me?!”

Robby threw up his hands. “The first time we meet, you hit her, then you target my injury in the tournament—“

“That was before Sensei taught me to show mercy! Which I showed during the school fight—”

“Right, after you kicked the crap out of me, pinned me to the floor, tried to break my arm—”

“You’re the one who kicked me over the railing—”

“ _It was an accident!_ ” Robby hunched over, tugging at his hair. “I fucked everything up for you and everyone else because I can’t fucking do anything right! And Mr. LaRusso turned me over to the cops and my dad never came to visit and those assholes kept beating the shit out of me and— _fuck!_ ”

Robby pitched a stray rock into the street, glaring, but Miguel could see the hopelessness in his expression.

“Sam was drunk when she kissed me,” Miguel began. “Really drunk, you saw, and after it happened, we decided it was a mistake. Nothing was gonna come from it, except…”

“Your psycho girlfriend tried to kill Sam?”

“Tory’s not psycho,” Miguel frowned. “She’s just… had a rough life.”

Robby huffed. “Me too. So what?”

Pointing out that Robby _had_ nearly killed Miguel was tempting. But unwise.

“Let’s just drop it,” Miguel said. “Anyways, she’s not my girlfriend anymore.”

“Right. So, did you wait a week before you got with Sam, or—”

“How many times do I have to say it? I’m not with Sam!”

“Sure. I know what I saw.”

Miguel shook his head. “We were just sparring! For fun. We _are_ friends again.”

“Right.” Robby’s voiced was tinged with disbelief.

“I’m serious, I swear.” Miguel angled his head toward Robby. Their eyes met. “I’m not dating Sam, I _promise_.”

Robby gazed back at him, his lip quirking up, before shrugging off his backpack. Sighing, he laid back on the concrete. “That’s a surprise. Not that it matters. She probably hates me now.”

“Really?” Miguel leaned back and looked at Robby. “I don’t think she would.”

“I wouldn’t blame her, at this point.” Robby’s shirt rode up his midriff, and Miguel was met with the sight of some spectacular abs—spectacularly _bruised_ abs.

“Jesus, what happened to you?”

“I told you,” Robby said bitterly, “a bunch of other guys decided to make my life hell. I’m surprised they didn’t break any ribs.”

Miguel stared at him. Robby tugged his shirt down and shifted back into a seated position.

“Whatever. It’s nothing compared to what I’m guessing you…?”

“Yeah,” Miguel answered the unspoken question. “I mean, I was in a coma for a couple weeks— not like I remember that— and then there were some surgeries. It took a while for my legs to start working again, and I can walk now, but I’m not exactly tournament ready. At least, that’s what Sensei says.”

“I…” Robby squeezed his eyes shut. “I _am_ sorry. We were fighting, but I didn’t think… I never wanted… This shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry.”

“I was angry, a lot,” Miguel admitted, “especially at the beginning. I was furious with you, your dad, even myself, a bit… I just started thinking in circles. You kicked me off, sure, but Sensei was the one who taught me to show mercy, and we wouldn’t have been fighting if Tory hadn’t attacked Sam, and she wouldn’t have done that if Sam and I never kissed, so, I mean, who do I even blame?”

Robby gave him a strange look. “Me. Obviously.”

“But I don’t.”

Robby furrowed his brow.

“I don’t blame you— not anymore, after I’ve recovered, and had the time to think. I don’t think I blame anyone, anymore. It was an accident, like you said. And I just want to move on. ’S probably best for both of us. So I think… I forgive you.”

“I don’t understand how.” Robby said.

“To be honest? I don’t really either. But I do.”

Robby let out a shaky breath. “Thank you.”

“…Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

“Smartass.”

Robby’s lips twitched. “Go ahead.”

“…Were you planning on joining?” Miguel pointed at the Cobra Kai sign. “I saw you standing there…”

“I thought about it,” Robby admitted. “That Kreese guy—“

“He’s bad,” Miguel interrupted. “There’s something off about him— and he took over the dojo—“

“He visited me in juvie.”

Miguel froze. “He _what?_ ”

“Yeah. He tried to recruit me.”

“What’d you say?”

“Pretty much told him to fuck off.”

Miguel laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah, he kept going on about striking first, but…” Robby shifted, “…that’s not what Miyagi Do is about.”

“…So why did you…?”

Robby sighed. “I was angry. And… I don’t have anyone.”

“What do you mean?”

“What does it sound like?” Robby snapped. “My mom’s in rehab, my dad doesn’t give a shit about me, and Mr. LaRusso turned me over. I was at Miyagi Do because I thought I could maybe spend the night there, but then you and Sam…”

“Right.” Miguel turned toward Robby, whose face was hidden in the shadows. “What about the other kids at your dojo? Could you stay with one of them?”

Robby scoffed. “You think they’d let me? I made every Miyagi Do look bad after the fight. We’re not really close, anyway, I haven’t seen anyone since I got out…”

“Stay at my place,” Miguel blurted out.

_“…What?”_

“It’s kinda small, and right next to your dad, but you could sleep on the couch. It’s prettycomfortable. And we have a first aid kit.”

Robby leaned forward slightly, streetlight illuminating the bruises along his jaw. “Are you crazy?”

“Probably a little,” Miguel said, “but Yaya would beat you to death with a frying pan if you tried to attack me. And considering you’re sorry and also look like shit, I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

“I— thank you? But I’m not sure I should—“

Behind them, keys jangled. The boys turned around to see the silhouette of a man in the dojo’s door.

Robby stood up, grabbing his backpack. “Fuck, I don’t want to deal with him.”

“Me neither. C’mon!”

“Where—?” Robby began, but Miguel grabbed his wrist and tugged him toward his car. Robby was too surprised to protest. “Are you sure—“

“Just get in.”

A minute later, and they were speeding away from the strip mall.

Miguel drove through a green light, and made a face. “Kreese freaks me out. I don’t know why Sensei thought it was a good idea to have him teach.”

“Mr. LaRusso mentioned him once,” Robby recalled, “he said that my dad is a wreck because his teacher was evil, or something.”

“I mean, I guess that’s something we have in common.”

“Shitty dads? What’s yours like?”

“I never really knew him, my mom got me and Yaya out of Ecuador when I was pretty young. I’m not sure if he was a crime lord, in the Mafia, or something else.”

“The _Mafia?!_ ”

“Yeah, the Ecuadorian Mafia, maybe? I don’t really know. He doesn’t sound like the kind of guy you want to go searching for.”

“I’ll say.”

Several minutes passed in silence, as Miguel focused on driving. Robby stared out the window, lost in thought. Until he had a troubling one.

“Won’t your mom try and call the cops on me, or something?”

“I’ll talk to her when we get there. She’s usually pretty chill, unless I’ve been beat up.” Miguel grimaced. “Then she gets really protective. Not that I can blame her.”

“I wish—” Robby stopped himself.

Miguel couldn’t help but try to fill in the rest.

_You wish what? That your mom or dad cared about you when you got hurt? That you’d never attacked me during the school fight? That you’d gone and joined Kreese instead? That we’d never dated Sam, because of the utter mess that followed?_

_Do you wish it had all gone differently? Peacefully?_

_Because I do._

The rest of the drive was in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, okay. I never expected to write this, nonetheless post it. I wrote this first chapter after watching episode 8 and getting pissed off with what they did to my boy Robby. he and Miguel need to TALK. so I wrote this, and it wasn't enough, so I kept going, and a few thousand words in I realized this could actually be a rewrite fic, so here we are!
> 
> ill try to post once a week, ive already got ~10 chapters written out and ideas for future ones. thank you so much to all the kind people on tumblr who were interested in this fic, y'all inspired me to post it sooner than I would've originally!
> 
> my tumblr is https://sincerelyphi.tumblr.com/ and im always down to chat ab cobra kai!! or karate bc I do that


	2. One Strange Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up for this and future chapters, any words in between « » means that it's spoken in spanish
> 
> posted this a day early because I think it makes more sense to update on sundays instead of mondays, hope y'all enjoy it!

Miguel twisted his keys into the front door, still not fully processing what had happened. Robby had come out of nowhere, spoiling for another fight, then almost joined Kreese. And Miguel had stopped him with, what? A simple conversation?

Now here was Robby Keene, stepping into his home, his shoulders impossibly tight, and his face lost and wary.

“You can, uh, just chill here,”Miguel gestured to the couch, “and I’ll talk to my mom. Yaya should already be asleep…”

Robby nodded, and tentatively sat down at the edge of the couch. He set down his backpack, eyes scanning the room. Miguel watched him, hesitating for a moment, before striding down the hall. He knocked on his mom’s door, which quickly opened.

«Hey, Miggy,» Carmen said, ruffling his hair. «Sorry, I was getting dressed for bed when you came in. How was Sam?»

«She’s doing okay,» Miguel tried for an easy smile. «It was really good to see her.»

«Are you two—»

_«No!»_

Carmen raised an eyebrow. «Anything I need to be worried about?»

«No, Mom, seriously, everything’s cool. We’re just friends. Actually…»

Miguel shifted. They had never really talked about Robby after the accident. She knew vaguely of him, having seen their match during the All-Valley, but he wasn’t sure Sensei had ever mentioned to her that he was his son. Actually, he didn’t know if she knew Sensei even _had_ a kid. It was probably best to start with that…

«You know Sensei Lawrence’s son?»

Carmen raised her other eyebrow. «Ah— Johnny’s mentioned him to me before. Briefly.»

_I guess that’s a start…_ «Yeah, he was the last guy I fought in the tournament last year.»

«I had no idea,» Carmen frowned. «I never realized— I’ve never seen anyone else at his apartment…»

«They don’t really get along, and, well, Robby just got out of juvie, and he doesn’t have a place to stay— I think he said his mom was in rehab? And I kinda ran into him and brought him over. I was thinking he could stay here? Just for the night?»

«That’s sweet of you… Are you two friends? How come you haven’t mentioned him before?»

«Ah, not exactly,» Miguel gave her a wavering smile. «I’ll explain, but don’t freak out.»

Carmen crossed her arms. _«Miggy…»_

«He’s… kinda the guy that kicked me off the balcony.»

«I—» Carmen closed her mouth, opened it, and closed it again. She pinched the bridge of her nose. «Explain. Please. _What_ is he _doing_ in our home?!»

«He needs a place to stay,» Miguel repeated, «we kinda ran into each other and talked about… stuff. He apologized, Mom. You know it was an accident.»

«That doesn’t mean I’m comfortable with this!»

«I know, but… I’m the one he kicked, and I still offered. I’m tired of holding grudges and rivalries and all this bullshit that led to me getting fucked up in the first place!»

«Language, Miggy. And I understand—» Carmen sighed. «No, I don’t understand. I don’t.»

Miguel wrung his hands together. «Mom, please. It’s just one night, and he got beaten up pretty badly in juvie. Think of it as… preventing future fights.»

Carmen pursed her lips. «I suppose… if it’s just one night, and you’re okay with it…»

«I am, Mom, really.»

«Then I’ll get the first aid kit.»

As Carmen headed off to the bathroom, Miguel tugged a blanket and pillow out of the hall closet. Upon entering the living room, he tossed the bedding onto the couch. Robby had migrated over to the kitchen area, and was studying the photos on the fridge door. His disheveled blond locks hung in his face.

_I liked his hair better long, but this suits him too,_ Miguel thought, before shaking his head. Since when did he pay attention to Robby Keene’s appearance?

“Hey.”

Robby jumped, jerking his head away. “Sorry. I was just looking.”

“You hungry?” Miguel maneuvered around him and opened the fridge. “I was thinking I might heat up some lasagna.”

Robby cocked his head. “It’s eleven pm.”

“And I didn’t have dinner. You want some?”

Robby hesitated.

“My mom’s lasagna is _awesome_. Don’t let it go to waste.”

“I… okay, then.”

Miguel set the tray on the counter as Carmen marched into the kitchen, first aid kit in hand. She’d thrown a bathrobe on over her pajamas, and adopted a strict expression.

“You’re Robby Lawrence?”

_“Keene_. Robby Keene.”

Carmen placed the kit on the coffee table, and sat on the couch. “Miguel said you were hurt.”

“You don’t have to—”

“Just let her, man,” Miguel interrupted, setting out two plates. “it’ll feel better. She _is_ a nurse.”

Robby nodded, and timidly sat next to Carmen. Her eyes glanced over his bruised face with concern. As they spoke in low tones, Miguel unwrapped the lasagna and placed it in the microwave. He found himself whipping his head around at the sound of Robby’s gasp of pain. Robby had lifted up his shirt more, so that Carmen could apply some kind of ointment to his large, multicolored bruises. Miguel felt his abdomen ache in sympathy.

The microwave beeped, and Miguel turned back to the task at hand. By the time he had scooped heaping amounts onto both plates, and added forks, Robby’s shirt was securely on, and there were several band-aids along his jawline. Carmen was packing up the first aid kit, Robby handing her stray bandages and tubes.

Miguel carried the plates over to the coffee table, balancing one on his lap, and setting the other in front of Robby.

Robby stared at it like he couldn’t quite believe it was real. “I— thank you. I never expected…”

Carmen patted her son’s shoulder, her face indiscernible. “Miggy’s always had a big heart.”

“Mom,” Miguel complained lightheartedly. Robby’s face softened, then hardened.

“I’m going to bed. You two don’t stay up too late.” She paused, and turned to Miguel. «And if he hurts you, I won’t hesitate to kick him out, you understand?»

«I know,» Miguel responded, «but I know you don’t think that will happen.»

Carmen gave a small smile. “Goodnight, boys.”

“Goodnight,” Miguel said. Robby sort of nodded at her.

After Carmen had gone back into her room, Miguel began digging into his lasagna. Robby watched him for a moment before taking a bite. His eyes widened.

“It’s good, right?” Miguel laughed.

Robby nodded, and began wolfing down the rest of his food.

Miguel chewed contemplatively. _It’s probably been a while since he had a decent meal, with juvie and all. And if he doesn’t have either of his parents… heck, who knows just_ how _long it’s been?_

After several minutes of silent eating, Robby set down his empty plate. “Your mom is really cool.”

“I know, right?”Miguel grinned. “She’s the best. What’s your mom— sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

Robby stared at the floor. “She’s not a bad person,” he said quietly. “I know it’s hard for her, being a single mom, but she was trying, even if she was drinking a lot and leaving me alone… She decided to go to rehab, to get better.”His face darkened. “At least I got to talk to her before Mr. LaRusso turned me in. ”

“That sucks. I can’t imagine—” _Sensei ever doing that to me,_ is what Miguel almost said. Thank God for common sense, because saying that in front of the son Johnny had failed since his birth would _definitely_ spark some anger. “—how awful that must have felt.” is what he said instead.

Robby shrugged and turned away. “Worse things have happened.”

Miguel, knowing exactly what he was referring to, decided not to rehash that subject. Instead he stacked up their plates and made his way to the kitchen sink. Honestly, he wanted to forget his stay at the hospital, his injury, the recovery process. Other people made it nigh impossible for it to just fade away like a bad dream. And, he supposed, the fact that he was still _in_ that recovery process didn’t help.

As he rinsed the plates and slid them into the dishwasher, he could hear Robby spreading bedding over the couch. Miguel leaned against the counter. “I might have some sweatpants that you could wear.”

Robby, in the process of untying his shoes, shook his head. “I’m used to sleeping in my clothes.”

“Uh, okay. I’m gonna head to bed, then. G’night.”

“Goodnight,” Robby murmured.

After pulling on pajamas and brushing his teeth, Miguel lay in bed, texting Aisha. When he’d woken up from his coma, his phone had yielded what seemed like hundreds of texts from her, asking if he was okay, explaining her situation, and telling him how she cared about him. He still hadn’t seen her in person since the school fight. Her parents were being intensely strict, and it was driving her crazy. With him stuck in the hospital for weeks, and Aisha isolated, the rate of their online communication had shot up.

**Aisha:** im trying to convince my parents to let us hang out but they wont let me be around with ANYONE from cobra kai, ugh

**Aisha:** so im trying to figure out the best time to ditch school

**Aisha:** also wtf why didnt you tell me sensei rebranded to eagle fang??

**Miguel:** bc its sooo bad. I came up with a list of decent names but no I guess we’re eagle fang now

**Aisha:** rippp

**Aisha:** sensei needs to take kreese DOWN >:(

**Aisha:** ill help just let me know ahead of time, idc how badly i get in trouble

**Miguel:** dude same

**Miguel:** actually funny that you mention kreese

**Aisha:** hawk already told me ab the hamster, poor thing

**Aisha:** he was weirdly psyched ab it

**Miguel:** hamster???

**Aisha:** he didnt tell you?

**Miguel:** we’re not really talking rn

**Miguel:** what hamster?

**Aisha:** you dont want to know

**Miguel:** um

**Miguel:** okay

**Aisha:** what were u gonna say

**Miguel:** so remember robby keene?

**Aisha:** robby keene?

**Aisha:** sensei lawrences son?

**Aisha:** the guy who you beat during the tournament?

**Aisha:** the guy sam got with right after you broke up?

**Aisha:** the guy who kicked you over a fucking balcony?

**Aisha:** that robby keene?

**Miguel:** ok so you do remember him

**Aisha:** YES???

**Miguel:** he got out of juvie today I think? recently?

**Miguel:** anyways

**Miguel:** sam and I are friends again

**Aisha:** uh oh

**Miguel:** no really we’re /just/ friends, it's all good

**Aisha:** no thats fine she told me already its just that i can see where this is going

**Aisha:** let me guess, he walked in on you and sam, thought you were together, and threw hands

**Miguel:** uh

**Miguel:** yeah pretty much

**Miguel:** how’d you guess??

**Aisha:** yall got the whole love triangle thing going on, it was pretty easy

**Miguel:** ok fair but ouch

**Miguel:** anyway we don’t exactly fight but he leaves really pissed

**Aisha:** yikes

**Miguel:** and as I’m driving home I see him standing outside of the dojo

**Aisha:** oh fuck is he w kreese now??

**Miguel:** no thank god but kreese did try to recruit him in juvie apparently

**Aisha:** ok i dont like keene but thats kinda messed up

**Miguel:** yeah robby told him to fuck off

**Aisha:** nicee

**Aisha:** wait how do you know all this

**Miguel:** uh…

**Miguel:** hes kinda asleep on my couch rn?

**Aisha:** ok 1, im gonna assume youre talking ab the lesser of two evils

**Miguel:** jesus no kreese is /not/ on my couch, robby is

**Aisha:** and 2

**Aisha:** WHAT

**Aisha:** how???

**Miguel:** idk we talked and it wasnt great but he apologized?

**Miguel:** and tbh im so tired of all the leg shit I just wanna move on

**Miguel:** turns out he didnt have a place to sleep so I let him stay the night

**Aisha:** wtf were you thinking

**Miguel:** I have no clue

**Miguel:** I just felt bad for the guy he was pretty bruised

**Aisha:** he literally paralyzed you and put you in a coma??

**Miguel:** ugh I know

**Aisha:** i mean i guess it was an accident but still

**Aisha:** if he fucks with you ill drive down from topanga and beat him up

**Miguel:** I appreciate it

**Miguel:** also topanga??

**Aisha:** yeah my parents are thinking ab moving there

**Aisha:** im putting up a fight

**Miguel:** we can’t lose you to that topanga karate place

**Aisha:** you say that like my parents will ever let me do karate again

**Miguel:** oof

**Aisha:** yeah im also protesting that

**Aisha:** trying to train on my own until i can get back to the dojo

**Aisha:** def not the same but itll keep me sharp

**Aisha:** also uh

**Aisha:** something i wanna tell you ab

**Miguel:** what’s up?

**Aisha:** im a lesbian

**Aisha:** so

**Aisha:** yeah

**Miguel:** dude ty for telling me!

**Miguel:** you know ill always support you right?

**Miguel:** also im bi

**Aisha:** ty!

**Aisha:** sorry ive just been a little freaked ab coming out

**Aisha:** been talking to moon and piper ab stuff

**Aisha:** theyre helping and i guess were friends now?

**Aisha:** also i just read the bi part and yesss solidarity

**Miguel:** haha

**Miguel:** yeah I’m not really out yet so

**Aisha:** i wont say anything

**Miguel:** ty, I won’t either

**Miguel:** omg wait

**Miguel:** u know demetri?

**Aisha:** yeah what ab him

**Miguel:** he’s dating yasmine

**Aisha:** wtf?? how??

**Miguel:** idk when it started but sam and I caught them making out at school

**Aisha:** omg i think i wouldve thrown up

**Aisha:** thats such a weird pair wtf

**Miguel:** ikr

**Miguel:** demetris pretty happy tho

**Miguel:** which is good bc everything w hawk and his arm has got him not doing great I think

**Aisha:** wait what ab hawk and his arm?

**Aisha:** hawks arm or demetris?

**Aisha:** is this why u guys arent friends rn??

**Miguel:** uh

**Miguel:** I promise I’ll tell you ab that soon

**Miguel:** but its been a crazy day and I really don’t want to open that can of worms now

**Aisha:** thats cool dude

**Aisha:** we should sleep its getting late

**Miguel:** yeah, ty for understanding

**Aisha:** of course dude!

**Aisha:** gn!

**Miguel:** gn!

Miguel set his phone on his bedside table and sighed. He missed Aisha. He missed Hawk and Tory, even if they were drinking the Kreese Kool Aid.

“Things’ll be better eventually,” he whispered to himself.

It was starting to feel like his new mantra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to everyone on tumblr who told me that carmen knew johnny had a son bc I originally thought she didn't and wrote this chapter accordingly. (feel free to hmu on tumblr my @ is sincerelyphi and ive been writing cobra kai hcs for ppl)
> 
> yeah, so carmen and johnny ain't sleeping together in this fic, they're just friends (and they're cute in the show and all but I really don't see much chemistry between them, plus their different directions in life just seem like they wouldn't make a very functional couple) 
> 
> also, if the writers don't bring aisha back, I'll dO IT MY DAMN SELF!! I fucking love her and she could've done SO MUCH in s3+. sidenote: hawk's face during the hamster scene was so fucking funny. he really said :o
> 
> thank you all for the sweet comments on the last chapter, they made me so happy!! and motivated- I finished the 13th chapter yesterday (im at like 31k words which is the most ive ever written for a fic. wild.) anyways ill update again next sunday, y'all stay safe and healthy!


	3. Rather Peculiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a tw for vomit, nothing descriptive and it doesn't have to do with an eating disorder

_He sprints through the halls, the yells and jeers of his classmates guiding him._

_Tory slams Sam into the lockers._

_He sees Robby, hair flying, and suddenly they’re fighting, moving through the halls, trading and dodging blows._

_Glass shatters._

_He holds Robby down, but there’s Sensei in his head, telling him to show mercy._

_Underneath him, Robby cries out in pain. Something twists inside of him._

_He releases his arm, and walks away._

_A kick to his chest, and he slips over the balcony, his arms pinwheeling._

_Tory’s scream builds, Robby’s eyes widen. He hears it all. He sees it all._

_He flails, grabbing for something, anything._

_He finds nothing._

_He falls._

Miguel woke up quivering. The same dream, almost every night, just as terrifying as the moment it happened.

He sat on the edge of his bed, in an old T-shirt and sweatpants, trying to steady his breathing. His spine ached. On his bedside table, the alarm clock read 8:04. Next to it, his phone dinged.

**Sam:** Hey do you want to come over to the dojo and hang out? I think we also need to talk about some stuff

**Sam:** No pressure

Miguel sighed. Everything with Robby last night had worn him rather thin, emotionally speaking, but Sam was right. They did need to talk. Life tended to get unnecessarily difficult when they didn’t, he was learning.

**Miguel:** yeah I agree, will you be there in an hour?

**Sam:** I’ll be there :D

***

Across town, the star student of Cobra Kai had just finished puking. Sweaty and shaky, Hawk flushed the toilet and pulled himself up to the sink. But before he could rinse out his burning mouth, a knock sounded on the door.

“Are you okay, Eli?” Mrs. Moscowitz called.

Hawk spat into the sink. “I’m fine, Mom.”

“I can take you to the doctor—”

“No!” Hawk snapped. “It’s just a stupid stomach bug. I feel fine otherwise.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

“I am.”

Mrs. Moscowitz’s footsteps receded. After rinsing his mouth out, Hawk slumped to the floor and groaned.

He didn’t have a bug, and he knew it. It was Demetri— _of course_ it was Demetri— that made him vomit every time he was left alone with his thoughts. Hawk couldn’t stop hearing it: the cheering of the other Cobras, Demetri’s sobs and whimpers. But worst of all was the _snap!_

_Stop it,_ Hawk told himself. _You don’t feel guilty. You can’t. That’s not how Cobra Kai works._

His phone buzzed.

**Kyler:** practice @ 11 r u gonna b there

**Hawk:** obviously

***

Miguel wasn’t quite sure what he’d been expecting. Robby, still asleep? Robby standing by the counter, ready to flee at a moment’s notice? A messy couch, and nothing else?

What he got was a folded blanket, breakfast, and a note.

At the table, Carmen had already started digging into a plate of eggs and toast. «He’s not a bad cook.»

«What?» Miguel looked from the couch, to his mom. «Robby made breakfast? Where is he?»

«He left a note. Read it.»

Miguel sank into the couch and picked up the piece of paper set on top of the pillow.

_Diazs—_

_I didn’t want to impose anymore so I left early. I have to figure out where to go. Don’t worry, I locked the front door. I also made breakfast for the 3(?) of you. I hope that’s okay._

_Thank you for letting me crash here and fixing me up. People don’t really do that stuff for me. You were the last family I expected to be so kind._

_Miguel, thanks for talking to me last night. It helped, I think. I’m pretty out of it, not sure if I remember everything. But yeah, thank you. In case I didn’t make it clear: I really am sorry for what I did._

_— Robby Keene_

It took Miguel an extra minute to read. Robby’s handwriting was pretty bad. He read it again, and flipped it over. There was a phone number written, and underneath:

_Here’s my number, in case… I dunno. But just so you have it._

«Huh.»

Carmen wiped her mouth. «So… that’s Johnny’s son.»

«Um, yeah? He’s… nicer than I thought, I guess. I don’t know. He left?»

«Yes,» Carmen tied her hair back, «he was gone before I woke up. Eat some breakfast before you leave, Miggy.»

Miguel picked up a plate and sat down across from her. «How’d you know I was leaving?»

«Mom powers. Where are you going?»

«Mm,» Miguel swallowed a bite of egg. «Miyagi Do. Sam wants to talk.»

«Uh oh.»

«Oh my God— Mom, we’re _just friends!»_

Carmen ripped her toast in half. «Tell her I said hi.»

«Okay,» Miguel said, wondering if his mother had actually ever met Sam in person. Maybe at the hospital?

«Are you okay, Miggy? You look tired.»

Miguel sighed. «I guess a little. Yesterday was… a lot.»

«You saved the tournament. Or so I heard from Johnny. He was quite proud.»

«It was me and Sam,» Miguel corrected. «And yeah, I can’t wait to—» _—fight—_ «—watch the others compete.»

***

Inside a restaurant stood a tall Japanese woman, dressed in red and black. John Kreese handed her a wad of cash.

“So we’re in agreement?”

“Maybe. You still haven’t explained why you want me to fire her.”

“Ah,” Kreese nodded at the cash, “let’s just say there’s a lot more where that came from. She won’t need this job anymore.”

The woman shrugged. “Good enough for me.”

“Oh— and if she asks why she’s been fired, just say you’re making cuts. Don’t mention me.”

“Sure. Pleasure doing business with you.”

Kreese grinned, and turned away. “Likewise.”

***

“You actually train on that thing?”

Sam grinned, digging her sneaker into the dirt. She’d sprawled out on the grass, her stomach to the ground. Miguel sat on the Miyagi dojo steps.

“Of course! It’s how we do the wheel.”

“What’s the wheel? Like, a water wheel? Because I think there might’ve been a mistranslation somewhere.”

Sam laughed. “No, silly. It’s like… do you guys learn katas? Like, Kee Cho, Pyung Ahn, Bassai—”

“I have no idea what you’re saying right now.”

“They’re called ‘forms’ in English. I guess your sensei wouldn’t teach you the Japanese names— or Korean. I’m not actually sure which…”

“Nah, Sensei’s never taught us a form _or_ kata. Cobra Kai is about good old fashioned American karate!” Miguel demonstrated his point with an sloppy jump front kick and a chuckle.

Sam snorted loudly. “Of course. Here, I’ll show you one.”

She stood up, brushing her yoga pants off. Miguel sat back down on the steps.

“Do I have to attack you, or something?”

Sam shook her head. “No, this is more like… a dance routine. But karate. I’ll do Naihanchi Cho Dan. It’s the most advanced one I have memorized.”

She placed fists in front of her. “Naihanchi Cho Dan! Naihanchi junbi.”

Sam raised her foot and hands, palms flat, and balanced on one leg. She took a deep breath, before sidestepping in a deep stance and performing a series of blocks, punches, and backhands. Her hands were in constant motion.

_"Kiai!"_

Miguel couldn’t help but admire her technique. Sam was incredibly precise, and clean— no untucked thumbs, no swinging arms. And no telegraphing, for that matter.

Sam ended the form with an elbow strike, then did the breathing/balancing thing again. “So?”

Miguel gave a round of applause. “That was really cool!”

“Thanks!”

“I’m just not sure I see the, you know, practical application. I mean, the moves on their own make sense, but how come you never turned around? What if there were enemies behind you?”

“That’s an excellent question,” someone said. Miguel jumped, jerking around. In the doorway of the dojo, Daniel LaRusso held up his hands sheepishly. “Sorry there, Miguel, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, uh, it’s fine.”

Sam bounced on the balls of her feet. “How’d it look, Dad?”

“Your power and pacing were great, Sam, but I need to go over the backhand slap with you sometime. It’s close, but you’re extending your arm too much.”

“Wait,” Miguel blurted out, “what were you saying about my question?”

“Right, you were wondering why Sam never turned around?”

“Yeah. And why her stance was so low. It just doesn’t seem that strategic. Sorry, I’m not trying to be rude.”

Daniel waved away his apology. “You’re never gonna learn if you don’t ask questions. I said something pretty similar to Mr. Miyagi when he first taught it to me.”

“Mr. Miyagi—” Miguel furrowed his brow. “…He was your sensei, right?”

Daniel nodded. “Sure was. What he told me is that, according to Okinawan legend, this kata was developed for fighting along narrow mountain roads. Ideally, you’d be keeping your back to the mountain, that’s why you wouldn’t turn around. And there wouldn’t be much room for someone to fight you head on—”

“So she attacks to both sides, and the low stance is for balance!” Miguel realized.

Daniel grinned. “Now you’ve got it.”

“I was telling him about the wheel,” Sam said, turning to Miguel. “You’re supposed to have a partner for that kata, to watch your back. The platform tips you into the water if you aren’t perfectly synced up, because then you’d be perfectly balanced. It’s a pretty effective system, as much as I hate to admit it. Ugh, you wouldn’t _believe_ how many times Robby and I fell in…”

Sam’s smile disappeared. So did her father’s.

“You haven’t heard anything from him?” Daniel asked, brushing back his hair. “I’ve been calling his phone for hours, but I think he blocked my number.”

Sam’s shoulders slouched. “Actually…”

“Did something happen?”

“We kind of talked to him yesterday?” Sam winced. “It didn’t go great. He left pretty mad.”

Miguel nodded. “Yeah, I was able to stop him from going to Kreese, though.”

The LaRussos turned to him. _“What?!”_

“You saw Robby again? When?” Sam demanded. Daniel spoke simultaneously.

“Robby went to _Kreese?!”_

“He’s not with Kreese!” Miguel yelped. The look on Daniel’s face had gotten pretty scary. “I was driving home after he yelled at me and Sam last night and I found him in front of the Cobra Kai dojo. He needed a place to stay, so I let him crash at my house. He left before I woke up.”

Sam just stared at him, before shaking her head. “Miguel, you’re either the nicest person I’ve ever met, or the dumbest.”

“Let’s go with nice. Once I explained the situation to him, he stopped trying to fight.”

Daniel frowned. “What situation?”

“Uh… he thought we were dating.”

“We’re _not_ dating,” Sam clarified.

“No offense, Miguel, but good. I’d be a lot happier if Sam stayed single for a while.”

“Me too,” Sam said, “but it’s lame when you say it, Dad.”

“Sorry. So— you saw Robby? Is he okay? Where’d he go?”

“I don’t know,” Miguel admitted, “I think he’s looking for a more permanent place to stay. I doubt it’s with Kreese though. And… he was kind of beat up, but my mom helped him.”

Daniel shook his head. “Your mother is a saint. If it was Sam who had been—”

“Let’s not go there, Dad.”

“Right, right.” Daniel pulled out his phone. “I should update Johnny, we’ve been trying to find him ever since he ran off, but the kid’s great at hiding.”

“Uh, I don’t think Sensei has a phone anymore,” Miguel said.

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Of course he doesn’t. I think I can still reach him through FaceBook…”

He wandered back into the dojo, typing out a message. Sighing, Sam plopped down on the grass.

“I just wish he would talk to me,” she muttered. “I’ve been texting him like crazy, but he won’t respond.”

Miguel furrowed his brow. “I think I have an idea. Just… be quiet, and trust me.”

“…Okay?”

Miguel pulled out his phone, along with Robby’s note, and started making a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I will shamelessly slip in karate stuff I do into this fic. why? because ive been training for almost ten fucking years and its cool. self indulgence babeyyyyyy
> 
> the way these kids are learning karate is so interesting because they're really working on it and learning a bunch of moves but its all new to them so some stuff is gonna be sloppier/harder because they just don't have years of practice. I chose naihanchi for sam to do because while it is a black-belt level form, and difficult to learn (at least it was for me) its one of the less complicated forms, with staying in one stance and whatnot.  
> here's the form sam is doing: https://youtu.be/urc7T2FMRa4
> 
> im like 95% sure that the names sam is saying are in korean, but they originated from okinawa, which I didnt know until I started looking at the tang soo do wikipedia page. it kinda blew my mind because everything ive learned about the karate I do is during training, from word of mouth. the thing about naihanchi cho dan being for fighting on narrow mountain roads is what my teacher told me when I first started learning it. 
> 
> the form miguel is trying to do is called ki cho hyung il bu and its the very first basic form/kata in tang soo do (which heavily influences the karate in cobra kai which is so freaking cool because its what I train in and sorry but im a bit of karate nerd). once you get it down you can really breeze through it, the only moves are down blocks and reverse punches in the front stance, but there's a lot of pivoting, and when you're a white belt first learning it, you're constantly getting your directions mixed up. cobra kai doesn't seem to teach any kind of katas so I think that difference between them and miyagi-do is interesting to explore.  
> here's the form miguel is learning: https://youtu.be/b5FzgKp9rg0
> 
> if you actually read all my geeking out, wow! thank you! and thanks for reading. y'alls comments make me so happy, you have no idea! see y'all next week! (got a little southern there lmao)


	4. A New Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, tw for vomit, but its not anything bigger than the last chapter

Hawk was _really_ starting to hate pushups.

They were supposed to make you strong. All they did was make his arms ache. And yeah, it was badass when Sensei Kreese barked out, “Eighty pushups!” because somehow _everyone’s_ thumbs were untucked when practicing center chops. But it didn’t feel very badass to be panting and trying not to collapse into a sweaty heap.

Next to Hawk, Kyler cranked through pushups with the ease of breathing. “You ready for thenext fight?”

Hawk snapped his head around. “What fight? When?”

“Oh, I dunno,” Kyler casually placed his hand behind his back and twisted toward Hawk. His one-armed pushups were somehow even faster. _Show-off_. “But it’s like Tory said yesterday. Sensei’s being hard on us ‘cause something big is gonna happen.”

“Where is Tory… anyway?” Hawk huffed. “Training started, what… thirty minutes ago?”

Kyler just shrugged. He didn’t lose his balance. “You having trouble keeping up?”

“Watch it,” Hawk snarled. Despite his screaming biceps, he began pumping his arms even faster. “I’m fine.”

Kyler chuckled. “Sure. Hey, when the fight happens, you think you could save Rhea for me?”

“Who?”

“Y’know, Diaz. I wanna see if I can put him out of commission again.”

Hawk’s stomach churned. _Don’t even touch Miguel!_ he wanted to scream.

Oblivious, Kyler kept going. “Asshole’s had it coming since that stupid cafeteria fight last year.”

That was the fight that inspired Hawk to join Cobra Kai.

“It’s payback time.”

_Sensei Lawrence was wrong— he hadn’t turned Eli into Hawk. Nobody had but Hawk himself._

_Except—_

_There was Miguel._

_Miguel had shown him the way._

“Ohhh, you should _totally_ break that nerd’s other arm! How sick would _that_ be?”

Hawk’s lip twitched violently. He could feel bile rising in his throat.

Kreese stepped out from his office. The dojo went silent. “Alright, I think you’ve learned not to make that mistake again, hmm?”

“Yes Sensei!” the students shouted.

“Very well. Two minute water break.”

Hawk shouldered through the other Cobra Kai and locked himself in the dojo’s tiny bathroom.

He threw up.

***

Back at Miyagi Do, Miguel stared anxiously at his phone.

“C’mon, pick up,” he heard himself mutter. Sam, next to him on the steps, shifted restlessly.

The line clicked. Miguel cleared his throat. “Um, hello?”

There was silence on the other end. Then—

“Diaz?”

“Uh, hey there Keene.”

Sam jumped, before slapping Miguel’s arm lightly.

 _You didn’t tell me you were calling him!_ her face said.

 _I didn’t know if it would work!_ his responded.

“Why are you calling me?”

“Oh, right, uh. So. How ya doing?”

“…Fine.”

“Cool,” Miguel said, before mouthing to Sam, _This is so awkward!_

Her eyes widened. She shook her head, like, _you’re telling me!_

“Um,” Miguel continued, “you doing alright? Found a place to stay?”

Another long pause.

“You’re working with my dad, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“No, probably Mr. LaRusso. My dad doesn’t care enough to try and find me.”

“Wh—”

“Tell them to fuck off! I don’t want them—”

“I’m not working with them!” Miguel exclaimed. “I promise. I just— Look. Sam wants to talk to you. I’m gonna hand the phone to her, and you can hang up if you want to. We’ll leave you alone… But I think you guys should talk.”

And with that, he passed off his phone to Sam.

***

They were another fifteen minutes into kicking drills when Tory finally stumbled into class. Hawk frowned. Her shoulders sagged, her face was free of its usual dramatic makeup (which she did even for training), and her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail.

Tory’s hair was _never_ sloppy.

“Nichols!” Kreese called. “Glad you could finally join us.”

Tory slid off her shoes and stepped onto the mat. “Sorry for being late, Sensei. Stuff… happened.”

“That’s fine. Take Hawk’s place. Hawk, to my office.”

The two did as they were told, Hawk discreetly pointing at Tory’s incorrectly tied belt. She quickly redid it.

“Keep practicing the spinning hook kick,” Kreese called, following Hawk. “And if you can’t add the jump to it by the end of the week, you’re finished here.”

“Yes Sensei!”

Kreese shut the door. Hawk stood in front of the desk, shifting his weight from foot to foot, as his teacher took a seat.

“…Why did you want to see me, Sensei?”

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t getting weak.”

 _“Weak?”_ Hawk frowned. “No, Sensei. Why— why would I be getting weak?”

Kreese’s lip curled. “When a few pushups make the most promising student here vomit— well, you can understand my concern.”

Hawk’s eyes flicked to the floor. “It wasn’t the pushups. I have a stomach bug.”

“And is that going to stop you from training?”

“I—”

“Look me in the eyes, Hawk.”

Hawk fought back a shudder, and slowly, painfully, lifted his head ever so slightly.

“It won’t, Sensei.”

“Good,” Kreese laced his fingers together, and leaned forward. “That’s good to hear. You’re dismissed— and so is class. Let them know, and send in Ms. Nichols, will you?”

Hawk nodded. “Yes, Sensei.”

Walking back into class, he raised a hand to his mouth. “Class dismissed!”

“Says who?” Kyler said.

“Says Sensei. You wanna go make sure?”

“Whatever, man.”

As the teens made a beeline for their water bottles and “civilian” clothing, Hawk lightly pulled Tory to the side. She yanked her arm away.

“What do you want?” she snapped.

Hawk raised his hands defensively. “Geez, calm down.”

“Sorry.” Tory rubbed her forehead. “Rough day.”

“S’cool. Sensei wants to talk to you.”

Tory groaned. “Ugh, I thought it would be worse not to show than to come late. Guess I was wrong.”

“At least—” Hawk began, but she had already begun storming toward the office, muttering underher breath. “Okay, then.”

He grabbed his gym bag from a locker, pulling out his phone. Notifications from Aisha had appeared. Frowning, he stepped outside, and sat down on a bench.

 **Aisha:** okay so miguel said hed tell me, but im too curious

 **Aisha:** what happened w demetris arm??

 **Aisha:** also why arent you idiots talking to each other

Hawk’s lip twitched violently. Cobras spilled out the door, swinging bags and jabbering. Kyler laughed loudly. Hawk responded:

 **Hawk:** can we meet

 **Hawk:** like in person

 **Hawk:** to talk

 **Aisha:** i wish but my parents wont let me

 **Aisha:** u know how strict theyre being

 **Hawk:** are they letting you have friends from your new school over

 **Aisha:** i think theyd be cool w that

 **Aisha:** but im not really friends w anyone so

 **Hawk:** tell them you have a friend coming over to study

 **Hawk:** tomorrow at 3

 **Hawk:** and go along with me

 **Aisha:** ok but who should i say it is if they ask

 **Hawk:** tell them its eli moscowitz

***

“So…” Sam squeezed a blade of grass between her fingers. “Are you doing okay?”

“…I’m fine.”

“That’s good… Robby, you know you’re still welcome at my house, right? My dad is trying really hard to—”

“Your dad turned me over,” Robby spat. “I _don’t_ want to see him.”

“…Okay. Okay. Look, I know you and Miguel talked about last night, but I am sorry—”

“No.” Robby’s voice had softened. “I’m sorry, I should have trusted…”

Sam stood up, and began to pace the lawn. “No, I… didn’t really give you a reason to, after that night… I was super drunk, but I shouldn’t have been. I really messed everything up, and you had to deal with that… _I’m_ sorry. We’ve both made mistakes.”

Sam glanced over at Miguel, before turning her gaze back to the pond.

“Look, Robby,” her voice grew soft, “I really miss you. And, I’m sorry, but not in a romantic way, I just… I don’t have many friends, but we spent all summer together training and hanging out. You were like… God, this is gonna sound weird, but like the little-brother-slash-best friend I always wish I had… ‘Cause, you know, Anthony’s a little brat.”

Robby chuckled slightly. “That’s true.”

“Honesty is our thing now, right?” Sam said. “Because I don’t want to be mean…”

“You can’t wound me any more than calling me the little brother. I’m eight months older than you, you know.”

Sam giggled. From the steps, Miguel looked up at her, hopeful.

“Just… go ahead, Sam.”

“You were right,” Sam blurted out, “we never should have kissed, never made that a thing, I mean, because everything that happened… can’t we just be friends again, Robby? Please?”

“…I didn’t think that would be an option after last night,” Robby whispered. “I…”

“No, Robby,” Sam pleaded, “it was a misunderstanding, it’s okay, okay?”

“…Okay.”

Sam stretched out her legs, shooting Miguel a thumbs up. “Look, is there any way we can help you? We don’t have to get either of our dads involved. It’s your choice, but they do want to help.”

“I told you, I don’t want it... Look, is it possible I could stay at the dojo, just for a night or two?”

Sam glanced at the building. “I think so, there’s a bathroom, but I don’t know what you could sleep on—”

“I have a sleeping bag. Don’t worry about me, just… let me know when your dad is going over there so I can leave. Please, I can take care of the rest.”

“I…” Sam huffed. “I can see you making the puppy dog face.”

“You can’t see— the what?”

“The puppy dog face.”

“What _puppy dog_ face?”

“You know, when you get all pouty—”

“Wh— I don’t get _pouty!”_

Laughing, Sam waved off Miguel’s confused expression. “Sure, live in denial. Hey, why don’t you meet us here once my dad leaves? I’ll text you then.”

“Okay,” Robby said. “And I’m sorry for not responding—”

“Don’t worry about it. I— I should’ve visited you, I should’ve…”

“No, I… It wouldn’t have mattered. My dad said he would come, but he never showed, and I didn’t really go to any visits after that. I know your dad stopped by, but I didn’t want to… whatever. Let’s just… take things slow?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll see you soon?”

“See you.” He hung up.

Sam turned to Miguel. “Robby’s gonna come over once my dad leaves.”

Miguel peered into the dojo, then frowned.

“That could actually take a while. I think he’s meditating.”

Sam groaned. “Dammit, Dad.”

***

Tory stood in front of Kreese’s desk, smoothing down her rumpled gi. “You wanted to see me?”

“Why don’t you sit down?” Kreese gestured toward a wooden chair in the corner. Tory pulled it toward the desk and sat. “Now… is everything, ah, alright with you, Tory?”

Tory sighed. “Sorry about missing class.”

“That’s not quite an answer, but I do appreciate the apology.”

“Right. It’s just…” Tory scowled. “I lost my day job, and— that’s half of my income, so I’ve been looking for work, but nobody want to hire a teenager with a bad rep, no matter how much I need the money. I might be outta class for a while.”

“I can’t have my best student skipping training, now, can I?”

“Look, I’m sorry, but karate can’t be my priority right now,” Tory’s voice grew thick. “I’m the only one keeping my family from… and I’m not even your best student. That’s Hawk.”

Kreese grinned slyly at her. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Hawk is aggressive… but he hasn’t suffered. At the end of the day, he’s just another rich kid from Encino. But you and I… we had to work our way up from nothing, haven’t we? Had to watch our moms in so much pain… That builds _real_ strength. And I’m sure you know what a bitch restaurant work is.”

“Yeah,” Tory frowned, “…but how’d you know I—”

“Lucky guess. Who _hasn’t_ worked in a restaurant?”

Tory snorted. “You’ve got a point.”

“You’ve got the drive, Tory. The spirit. The willingness to do whatever it takes. I can’t let that go to waste.”

“I mean, I don’t want to, but I gotta—”

_“Tory.”_

Voice softening, Kreese opened into his desk drawer. “I said I can’t let that go to waste. And I won’t.”

He placed a pile of bills on the table. _Large_ bills.

Tory’s eyes widened. “You’re not—”

“I am.”

“I— thank you. But— I mean—”

“Take it,” Kreese nodded. “You keep showing up to training, Tory, and don’t worry about your expenses. You deserve a break. You’ve more than earned that money.”

Tory blinked. “I… I understand, Sensei. _Thank_ _you.”_

“Of course. You’re free to go.”

“Yes sir.” Tory scooped up the cash, then paused. “Actually… do you mind if I stay and train? To catch up on what I missed today?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all. In fact, I would happy to teach you how to use some of those.” Kreese waved his hands at the weapons on the wall. “And after that, I have a special assignment. For you and the rest of the Cobras. They may see Hawk as their leader, but _you_ must take charge.”

“Really?” Tory let out a surprised chuckle. “Hey, I can definitely do that.”

Kreese stood.

“Good. Rise to the top. That’s where I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3: projects forms I like onto sam  
> chapter 4: projects hatred of pushups onto hawk
> 
> also, gi = karate uniform
> 
> tory should've been kreese's champion, not robby, and im lowkey pissed the writers took that away from her. she's in an unstable home situation, all her training has been under kreese, and she has a lot of anger issues, it's such great material for her descent into darkness but nooo she's getting pushed aside for robby (who I love but im not real happy with this new arc). sorry im just not a fan of the way my girl has been shafted in canon. let her be the head cobra!!! 
> 
> thanks to everyone for being so supportive and invested in my fic!!! please leave comments they make me so happy, you have no idea. chapter 5 will be here next week!!


	5. Something Gained

Sensei Lawrence had failed them.

Hawk had known that ever since Miguel showed mercy, and nearly paid for it with his life. But now, as Mikey became the _second_ Cobra to express his preference for warm beer, was when it really started to sink in.

“I’m just saying,” Mikey took a swig, “it tastes like—”

Tory slapped the can out of his hand. It tumbled to the ground. “It tastes like piss. Are we doing this or not?”

Kyler nodded. “Yeah, let’s go!” He pulled back the chain link fence.

After crawling under and blending in with the crowds, the Cobra Kais snuck up the stairwell, Tory rattling off what’d she learned about security.

“—so we’ve got less than five minutes, got it?”

Her companions murmured assent. Hawk tilted his head. “Is this what Sensei Kreese talked to you about yesterday?”

“No, he was teaching me how to beat up pricks who got in my business. Wanna demonstration?”

Kyler and Mikey laughed. Hawk gave her a wounded look. “What did I—”

“Shh!” Tory carefully opened the door to the reptiles and squeezed through the narrow hallway. “Close the door!” she whispered to Mikey, the last one in. He closed it.

Tory pulled out a pillowcase. Staring intently at her prey, she held out her hand. “Snake pole.”

Her hand remained empty. The boys looked at one another nervously.

“Snake pole!” Tory hissed. “We don’t have all day.”

“Guys, just give it to her,” Kyler said.

Hawk scowled. “Bringing it was _your_ job, dumbass.”

“Are you two fucking serious?” Tory glowered at them. “I orchestrate this whole thing—”

“Hey!” an unfamiliar voice shouted. “Who’s back there?”

“Run!” Mikey whispered. The Cobras dashed for the exit.

All but one.

***

“You’re using the wrong foot,” Sam corrected. “You block with your left hand and pivot with your _right_ foot.”

Miguel grumbled, switching his stance. “This is so weird. It’s just the same two moves a bunch of times, and I still can’t get it right. You said this was the easiest kata?”

“Uh huh.”

“I’d hate to try the other ones, then.”

Sam laughed. “Kee Cho Il Bu is, like, the foundation of every other kata. Dad says that no matter how complicated a kata is, the first one you learn is always the hardest.”

Miguel dropped his arms to his sides. “I’m inclined to agree with him.”

Following his example, Sam sat down on the grass, peering into the dojo. “Is he still there?”

“Yup,” Miguel said, craning his neck in that direction. “I don’t think he’s moved since— wait, he’s getting up.”

The two quickly looked away. Moments later, Daniel stepped onto the deck. “Hey, you guys are still here?”

“We’re just hanging out,” Sam called.

Miguel nodded. “This place is really cool.”

“Never thought I’d hear a Cobra Kai call Miyagi Do ‘cool’,” Daniel laughed. “Right, sorry. Eagle Fang… no offense, but—”

“It’s a terrible name, I know,” Miguel groaned. “I came up with a list of good names. Did Sensei listen? Not at all.”

Both LaRussos chuckled at that. Daniel pulled out his car keys.

“Hey, I have to head to the dealership to check on some things, you kids need a ride?”

Miguel shook his head. “No thanks, I drove here.”

“I’m good, Dad! I think we’re just gonna keep hanging out. I’ve been trying to teach Miguel Il Bu.”

“Ah, good luck with that! I’ll see you two later.”

“Bye Mr. LaRusso.”

“Bye Dad!”

As soon as she heard the car start up, Sam pulled out her phone.

 **Sam:** My dad just left to go to work, he probably won’t be back for a while, you’re good to go!

 **Robby:** be there soon

***

As her companions fled, Tory shoved her hand in the pillowcase like a glove. Gritting her teeth, she made a lightning-fast grab into the terrarium, and came up holding a Chinese Cobra. Before the snake had time to react, she turned the pillowcase inside out, and clenched the top shut.

“If you aren’t a zoo worker, you’re not allowed back here!” the approaching security guard shouted, moving in closer.

Tory eyed a broom propped against the wall. It wasn’t as heavy as the spears Sensei had taught her to throw earlier that day, but it would do. She lifted it.

“This is your last warning— OOF!”

As the guard curled around his stomach— that was _definitely_ gonna leave a bruise— Tory sprinted. Out the door, down the steps, into the open air, and under the fence. She was home free.

In the woods, Hawk and Kyler looked a few insults away from beating the crap out of each other. Mikey and the others watched with mild interest.

“I _told_ you, it was your job!”

“No, my job was to bring the beer!”

“And you didn’t even bring any ice—” Hawk cut himself off, grumbling about how Mitch wouldn’t have forgotten the snake pole.

Tory cleared her throat. The boys turned to look at her as she held her prize aloft. “It doesn’t matter whose job it was. Turns out, I don’t need a snake pole.”

“No way!” Kyler whooped.

Hawk raised his eyebrows. “You actually got it?”

“Take a look,” Tory opened the bag. The cobra hissed at her. “Hey, little guy.”

“Nice work.” Hawk wore a rare expression of _huh, that actually impressed me!_

“Epic!” Kyler turned to Mikey. “Hey, you wanna hit up the arcade, bro?”

“Sure!”

Smirking, Tory closed the bag, and slung it over her shoulder. “You guys do whatever. _I’m_ gonna get this thing back to Sensei.”

She trudged back into the trees. The others followed.

***

Sam was in the midst of reenacting Demetri and Yasmine’s recent dramatic breakup (which involved an absurd amount of spilled spaghetti) when footsteps sounded. Miguel and Sam whipped their heads toward the dojo.

Robby stood in the doorway.

Miguel hadn’t been able to get a proper look at him last night. Again, he was surprised by how short Robby’s hair was. It had darkened in juvie. Robby’s similarly golden skin was marred by blotchy bruises running from his forehead all the way to his jaw.

Sam gasped. “Robby, you look awful!”

It wasn’t just the bruises. It was the dingy grey jacket, the dark, worn jeans. The dullness in his eyes.

Robby raised an eyebrow (which looked painful). “Thanks?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“No, you’re right.” Robby set down his backpack cautiously. “…Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“Of course… It’s really good to see you.”

Miguel felt the pit of his stomach heat up uncomfortably. Sam’s phone rang.

“It’s Chris,” she said, checking it. “Sorry, guys, I should probably answer this. I’ll be right back.”

She hurried into the dojo, brushing past Robby, who turned to Miguel. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Miguel answered. “You doing any better?”

Robby shrugged.

“Well, thanks for breakfast.”

“It was alright?”

 _Okay,_ Miguel decided, _that_ had _to be what Sam dubbed “the puppy dog face”._

“Yeah, my mom really liked it.”

Robby nodded.

They stood there in silence, staring at one another. From the dojo, Miguel could faintly hear Sam’s voice.

“Can you show me the wheel?” Miguel blurted out. _Where did that come from?_

Robby blinked. “What?”

 _Okay, I guess we’re doing this._ “Sam was telling me about katas, like the wheel. The platform seems cool— can I see it?”

“Uh,” Robby shifted his weight, “there kinda needs to be two people for that, to keep the balance—”

“Okay, so you can teach me?”

“What?…I mean, are you sure? We’re gonna get wet.”

“It’s LA, man.” Miguel grinned. “We’ll be dry before the sun sets. So, are you down?”

A small smile began creeping across Robby’s lips. His brow furrowed slightly.

Ten minutes later, in what constituted as the parking lot of Miyagi Do, Sam sighed. “I’m sorry about that, Chris, but I don’t think fighting them is the solution.”

“I don’t think so either. Not after last time.”

“Hey… at least they didn’t get you fired!”

“Right,” Chris grumbled, “that’s a bonus.”

A yelp sounded from behind her. Sam jumped up.

“Chris, I gotta go—”

“But—”

Sam ended the call, and sprinted back inside. “Is everything okay?!”

She wasn’t sure what to expect— another Cobra Kai attack? Tory, ready to drown her? Robby and Miguel duking it out? All were likely possibilities. But instead, she found the boys shuffling around on the pond’s platform. Robby kept his stance wide and low, while Miguel employed the strategy of pinwheeling his arms and muttering, “shit, shit, shit!”

“ _What_ are you guys _doing?!_ ” Sam demanded. “Robby— are you teaching him the wheel?”

“I’m trying,” Robby said, before Miguel fell into him, toppling both boys into the water. “Ack!”

Miguel surfaced first. “ _Shit_ , that’s cold— wait, are there fish in here?!”

“Ugh, I think I swallowed one.” Robby spat pond water.

Sam burst out laughing. “You guys are _ridiculous!”_

***

The bell jangled as Tory led the Cobras into their dojo. “Sensei Kreese, we’ve got a gift for you.”

“For me?” Kreese slowly stepped out of his office, grinning at the hissing pillowcase. “How kind. Why don’t you put him in the cage?”

“I’ve got it.” Hawk grabbed for the pillowcase, but Tory yanked it away.

“Hey, I’m the one who got him! After _you_ forgot the snake pole.”

Hawk grit his teeth. “That was _Kyler’s_ job!”

“Where is he, anyways?” Kreese asked. “I thought I told you to take him along.”

Tory shrugged. “Yeah, he was with us, but he and Mikey split off to mess with some Miyagi Dos.”

“Ah, I suppose I can’t fault them for that…too much.”

Tory slid the terrarium’s lid off and quickly shook her snake into it.

Hawk pursed his lips. “How’d you get away from that security guard?”

“Let’s just say I found out that brooms and spears are both equally useful.” Tory smirked.

Kreese matched her expression. “Very well done, Ms. Nichols.”

He turned to his students. “As for tomorrow— we’ll have our usual morning training, but after that, stay sharp. I have an assignment for you in the evening.”

The Cobras nodded.

Hawk raised his hand. “What’s the assignment?”

“Let’s just say you’ll be killing two birds with one stone.”

Tory raised an eyebrow. “These birds… wouldn’t happen to be a crane and an eagle, would they?”

“Ahh,” Kreese’s smile grew, “you _are_ a smart one. Good.”

Behind her, Hawk scowled, thoughts racing madly.

***

How Daniel’s wedding ring had fallen off was beyond him. They’d gotten them sized perfectly! He didn’t _really_ want to drive back to the dojo, but he’d be damned if he lost that ring for good. He loved Amanda, and he wore the symbol of their marriage with pride.

She’d also kill him if he came home without it.

No, she wouldn’t kill him. Raise her eyebrows and pester him about Johnny Lawrence, maybe. Sometimes he didn’t know _what_ went through that woman’s head.

After parking on the street (it was quicker than backing out of the driveway), he ambled into the dojo. What first caught his eye was his ring resting delicately on an empty shelf. Huh. Maybe he’d taken it off unconsciously while he was meditating— no, that wasn’t it. It came back to him. That morning, he’d practiced punches on the bag with his left hand specifically, and had removed the ring as not to damage it. Or himself. The amount of times he had to remind Sam to take off her jewelry before training…

The second thing he noticed was the backpack. It wasn’t there when he’d been meditating— had Miguel brought it? Why did he need a backpack? The thing looked stuffed, the corner of a blanket sticking out. Who here would be carrying around a blanket? Wait, upon further glance, it looked more like a sleeping bag…

Suddenly, the snippets of conversation he’d overheard (but ignored) that morning came rushing back to him.

_“…still welcome at my house, right? My…”_

_“…don’t know what you could sleep on…”_

_“…see you soon…”_

_“…take a while. I think he’s meditating…”_

Of course.

_Robby._

Daniel nearly ripped the back door open. He was inches away before he paused.

 _This is my problem!_ he berated himself. _I keep acting too fast when it comes to that kid, and look where it’s got us._

Sighing, Daniel ran his fingers through his hair, before carefully cracking the door open.

There was Sam, sitting cross-legged on the grass. Miguel laid on his stomach beside her, laughing at something. And across from him… Robby.

A million thoughts flooded Daniel’s head. _Why weren’t Robby and Miguel at each other’s throats? What about Johnny? Was Robby seriously planning on staying here? Why didn’t Sam tell him? Were they still dating? How come he didn’t notice how bad Robby looked after getting out of juvie? Had his argument with Johnny distracted him that much? What the_ hell _was happening?_

“How do you mess up origami _that_ bad?” Sam was demanding playfully. “It’s just folding paper!”

Miguel threw a handful of grass at her. “Not everyone has weeb dads to teach us!”

Sam threw grass back at Miguel. Robby’s lips quirked. Daniel had no idea what a “weeb” was, but it was good to see the kids happy. And getting along.

Of course, Robby’s slight smile vanished when he locked eyes with Daniel.

“Robby,” Daniel emerged slowly from the dojo, but the boy had already shot to his feet, glaring.

“I don’t want your help,” Robby snapped. He turned to Sam, hurt. “Did you tell him I was here?”

“What? No, I swear I didn’t—”

“She never told me anything.” Daniel held up his hand placatingly, stepping onto the lawn. “I came back to get something, and I put the pieces together.”

Robby’s eyes darted from the dojo, to the fence, to the side of the building.

Noticing this, Daniel sighed. “Robby, I’m not gonna force you to do anything. I’m not cornering you. I’m just saying, if you need a place to stay, you’re welcome to stay here. Really, I would prefer it if you came back to the guesthouse—”

Miguel raised his eyebrows.

“—but I’m not gonna make you do anything. I am sorry about how everything shook out. I thought the cops would take later to come when we were talking—”

“You still turned me over!”

“That’s what the lawyer said would be the best move! We made it appear like you turned yourself in, and you were in there for _six months less_ than you could have been.”

Robby paused. “Six months?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I should’ve thought it through more, but your dad and I were getting into fights at chop shops trying to find you, so I might’ve been a bit hasty—”

“You were fighting at chop shops?!” Sam exclaimed. “Mom never told me—”

“You were fighting _Sensei_ at chop shops?!” Miguel interrupted.

Daniel waved his hand erratically. “No, we were fighting together, trying to get some information, but then we got into an argument— see, this is my problem, Robby. I have a lot of issues with your dad, and I keep taking that out on you. That’s not fair. And I’m sorry.”

Robby opened his mouth, then closed it. Daniel waited a moment before continuing.

“Something I’ve been realizing… I may be able to teach Mr. Miyagi’s practices, but that doesn’t mean I’ve mastered them. Sometimes I get angry, and make decisions too quickly. It doesn’t always turn out well. I tried to mentor you, Robby, while assuming that I had everything figured out. I didn’t. I still don’t. But what I do know is that I want to help you. If you’ll let me.”

The dojo was silent, only the faraway cars and occasional splashing of the koi could be heard. Daniel’s gaze never left Robby. Sam and Miguel looked between the two, holding their breath.

Robby turned away, his eyes glistening. “I… I’ll stay here for tonight, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. And if you need anything, you call me, okay? …You just might have to unblock the number first.”

Robby nodded. Relieved, Daniel let a smile began to creep over his face— until he noticed another strange detail.

“Why are you two _wet?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had several people excited about the robby/miguel/sam dynamics so i hope y'all liked this!
> 
> that last bit with daniel and the wedding ring was inspired by this girl i used to train with. she always came to class with a lot of dainty jewelry and the teacher would have to remind her to take it off because it can be dangerous to do martial arts, especially any kind of contact training, with jewelry. that girl was tall and beautiful and could kick my ass and i absolutely had a bit of a crush on her. i haven't seen her in almost a year thanks to covid but heard she was moving to sweden??
> 
> lol enough of that. i had a crisis writing the part with warm beer because i thought the scene with mitch saying he liked warm beer was in the snake scene and i kept rewatching it before realizing that mitch isn't even in that scene so i was quite confused. ty to the ppl on tumblr for setting me straight, apparently the original warm beer scene is when they're at the laser tag place. i honestly enjoyed the mental image of a background cobra liking warm beer and hawk just standing there like "sensei lawrence has failed us for the last time" which is why i modified it to fit the timeline instead of scrapping it
> 
> happy valentines day!! pls dont feel shy and leave a comment, they make me so happy!


	6. The Cracked Mask

Aisha wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting to see when she opened the front door. But it wasn’t a meek-looking boy in a grey sweater, with floppy, bleached hair that fell into his eyes, and a hand covering his mouth.

“ _Hawk?”_ she whispered. “What are you _doing?”_

“I’m undercover!” he whispered back. “Just get me up to your room and we’ll talk, okay?”

“Aisha!” Ms. Robinson had suddenly materialized behind her. “Is this your friend from school?”

“Yeah, Mom,” Aisha said, a bit stunned, “this is…”

“Eli Moscowitz,” Hawk murmured, hand still over his mouth. “Thank you for having me…”

Ms. Robinson beamed. “Well it’s so nice to meet you, Eli! You know, I told you you’d make friends at your new school, Aisha—”

 _“Mom.”_ Aisha glared. “Look, we really need to study for this test, okay? I’m not used to having midterms after winter break. Come on, H— Eli. I’ll show you where my room is.”

Ms. Robinson flitted off as the teenagers climbed a flight of stairs. The minute Aisha’s door was closed, Hawk dropped his hand.

 _“That_ was painful.”

Aisha shook her head, sitting down on the bed. “I’m not sure reverting to your old self counts as being undercover.”

“Hey, it worked, right?”

“Oh, definitely. It was just weird. I see you’re not red anymore— did you bleach your hair just for this?”

“I was planning on switching it up anyways.” Hawk said, shrugging. He plopped down in Aisha’s desk chair, and took a look around the room. Despite being small, it was cozy, with warm pink and yellow accents, and a flower-patterned bedspread. Though there were hints of badassery— a short stack of broken boards, a karate belt and sports goggles resting on the dresser, as if ready to be casually worn to class.

Aisha sighed. “It’s insane how good it is to see you. The last time I was with everyone—”

“Yeah,” Hawk winced, shattered glass filling his ears. He could still hear the sirens, see Miguel's broken form on the stairs.“Sorry it took this long.”

“It’s fine. Without the ‘disguise’, Mom and Dad would’ve slammed the door in your face. They’re, like, convinced karate is evil now. They’re actually talking about moving to Topanga.”

“You can’t go to there!” Hawk protested.“We need you in Cobra Kai! Those Topanga Karate jerks can’t have you!”

Aisha snorted. “That’s what Miguel said. Speaking of which…”

“…Right.” Hawk said, dread filling his gut.

“Can you explain—”

“How do you know if you’re doing the right thing?” Hawk blurted out.

Aisha paused. “What do you mean?”

“Because I thought I was helping him, right? Robby Keene nearly killed him, because Miguel showed mercy, so I had to avenge him. I can’t show mercy to those Miyagi-Dos, I can’t feel sympathy for the meal because I’m a Cobra! They’re my prey! It’s what I had to do, right? So then why…”

“Whoa,” Aisha tugged Hawk out of the chair, and onto the thickly woven rug. They sat across from each other, her hand on his shoulder. “I’m gonna stop you right there. Just breathe.”

“I’m fine!” Hawk snapped, shoving her hand off.

She caught his wrist and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t pull that alpha-douche stuff with me. You’re upset, you came here for help, you better let me help. I know you’re badass, you know I’m badass, so you can drop the tough guy act for an hour, okay?”

Hawk nodded reluctantly. She let his wrist go. His eyes fell on a pair of framed pictures, resting on her bedside table. One was of her and Sam. Aisha was giving her a piggyback ride. It looked like they were at the club, the background was fancy and stiff, but the girls were laughing like they didn’t have a care in the world. The picture next to it was a selfie. Aisha and Tory were crammed together, grinning at the camera. Aisha had an arm around Tory, who was pressing a kiss to her cheek. They were at Moon’s house… meaning the picture was taken the night of _that_ party.

“How do you do that?” Hawk asked.

“Do what?”

He gestured at the photos. “Sam’s Miyagi-Do. Tory’s Cobra Kai. But you’re still friends with both. I don’t understand.”

Aisha sighed. “Look, whatever beef Sensei and Mr. LaRusso have has nothing to do with Sam. She’s been my friend for so long, and I’m not gonna give that up. I mean, we’ve fought before, and the feud with the dojos have made things awkward, but I’m not just gonna drop her because I have other friends… I know how that feels.”

“But Tory hates her,” Hawk said, “and you’re friends with Tory too.”

“That’s because Tory’s awesome,” Aisha smiled softly. “It was so good to have another girl in Cobra Kai, you have no idea. We just connected really easily… and we still talk, but I miss her so much. She actually came to me first, after she saw Sam kissing Miguel. She was upset, and we hung out that night, and—” Aisha cut herself off. “Uh. The point is, I’m not trying to take action on behalf of my friends. Unless they ask me to.”

Hawk shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m guessing that’s what you did with Miguel, right? And you didn’t show mercy because he did, but he thought you went too far, and that’s why you aren’t talking?”

“…How did you know?”

“I’m intuitive, and you guys are _so_ predictable,” Aisha smirked briefly. “This also has to do with Demetri…?”

Hawk stared at the carpet. “I… broke his arm.”

Aisha’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Ah_ — on purpose?”

“…Yeah. That’s why Miguel and I aren’t talking… but it’s what Sensei Kreese has been teaching us. No mercy for our meals.”

“Dude,” Aisha shook her head, “you aren’t a _literal_ cobra. Or hawk, for that matter. Maybe a wild animal isn’t supposed to think twice about doing what needs to be done, but the Miyagi Dos aren’t your _meals_. They’re your classmates. And Demetri was your friend.”

Hawk huffed. “But we’re not supposed to show mercy! Miguel showed mercy, you know what it did to him! …I just don’t _understand_.”

“It’s not so black and white.” Aisha’s voice was gentle. “The right answer isn’t gonna always be the same every time. If Miguel hadn’t showed mercy to Keene, he could’ve ended the fight a lot less injured. If you had showed mercy to Demetri, his arm would still be intact.”

Hawk fought off memories of the _snap!_

“Look, I know Sensei Lawrence isn’t the nicest. Or the smartest. Or— well, you get it. But I really think he’s always had our best interests in heart. He just doesn’t always understand how to show that to us. But, I mean, _Hawk_. We used to be total losers. Look at us now.” she grinned. “He taught us how to be confident. Badass. We can stand up for ourselves!”

Hawk tried to force his mouth into a smile, but it wavered. “Kyler’s in Cobra Kai.”

 _“Kyler?!_ That jackass is—”

“…Yeah. He doesn’t mess with me… but I feel weird about being on the same side.”

“Did you say anything to Kreese?”

“I tried…He didn’t really listen to me.”

Aisha leaned back, sighing. “I’m probably the most objective person in this whole mess, so don’t get mad at me when I say it. But the fact that you’re attacking nerds, siding with Kyler, and Miguel won’t even talk to you— you sound like you’ve become the exact kinda person Sensei Lawrence taught us to stand up against. You sound like a complete _asshole.”_

Hawk glared at her. Aisha gave him a cool look back.Hawk jerked his head away. “If I’m an asshole, then what’s Tory?”

“Tory is someone who had be a lot tougher than you just to keep surviving. Someone who doesn’t have as many options.” Aisha’s voice was sharp. “That doesn’t mean she hasn’t hurt people… she's got a lot of issues. But you were one of the Cobras who joined _before_ Kreese came to town.”

“…She didn’t think I’d do it.”

“Do… what?”

“Break his arm. They were all cheering me on, but she was surprised.”

“She never even told me about it.” Aisha said.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then, Aisha punched him in the arm.

“What was that for?!”

“You being an asshole.” Hawk began to protest, but she raised her voice. “We spend weeks wondering if Miguel is going to die, and then you team up with his former bully so you can beat up his other friends as some kind of sick revenge fantasy! And when he tells you that’s messed up— which I’m assuming he did— you stop talking to him. What the _fuck_ is your problem?!”

Hawk’s face twitched angrily. He opened his mouth to shout back at her.

Instead, he burst into tears.

***

Sam had asked them to meet her in the park, for a picnic. Robby suspected she was trying to get more food into him. Ever the California girl, she’d brought In-n-Out to the dojo last night, where they’d eaten dinner and talked. It felt so… free. Robby wasn’t worried about being a good boyfriend, not meeting Sam’s expectations, losing her to Miguel, doing something wrong and Mr. LaRusso getting mad— they just laughed and chatted and stole fries from one another.

He’d really missed her. It stung, knowing she didn’t like him _that way_ any more, but… he’d gladly take the friendship. Robby knew he would always be second best, compared to Miguel. In her eyes, and his father’s. He’d come to terms with it.

Mr. LaRusso had texted him beforehand, asking if Robby wanted to come to dinner. Robby had declined politely. They both came to the separate conclusion that it was a small improvement. Tiny, really. But it was there.

Sam would never be his girlfriend. He doubted Mr. LaRusso would ever be like a father to him again. But maybe… maybe, just a mentor one day.

If he ever learned to stop discarding Robby the moment things went south.

God, his legs hurt. He’d been walking _everywhere_ the past couple days. He supposed he could’ve asked someone for a ride… No. He couldn’t rely on them. He couldn’t rely on anyone but himself, and even he still made horrible, horrible mistakes. Robby clenched his jaw.

There she was now, spreading out a picnic blanket under a shady tree. Sam had chosen a perfect spot. Warm, sunny days, even in December, were something Robby loved about LA. You wouldn’t be able to take your skateboard out for a spin in a Chicago winter. Damn, now he wanted to skate. But his board was… who knew? It had probably been thrown out during the eviction, or tossed by the LaRussos, or his dad, or— whatever. Dwelling on it wouldn’t change anything.

Sam waved to Robby, and he waved back, picking up the pace. “Where’s Diaz?”

“He said he’d be a little late,” Sam replied, holding up her phone. “But I’ve got snacks.”

“More In-n-Out? You’ve got a problem.”

Sam threw a bag of chips at him. “It isn’t! And I do not!”

“Do to!”

“Do not!”

“Do to!”

She stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled, pulling open the bag.

“So, what’s this big idea you’ve got?”

She chewed her lip. “Let’s wait for Miguel.”

Robby nodded, tossing some chips into his mouth. Barbeque— nice.

After fifteen minutes of snacking (mostly Robby) and chatting (mostly Sam), Miguel came jogging up to them. “Hey, guys! Sorry, my mom needed the car, so I had to take the bus.”

“S’all good,” Sam said, patting the blanket. “We have food.”

“Is it In-n-Out?”

Robby snickered. Sam crossed her arms.

“I don’t even eat it that much!”

Miguel caught Robby’s eye and grinned hesitantly. Robby startled, and looked away. Miguel turned back to Sam. “So…”

“Right.” She fidgeted with her water bottle. It looked expensive, and trendy— what were theycalled, hydro-something? Robby couldn’t remember. “I was thinking… we seriously have to have Miyagi Do and Eagle Fang working together if we don’t want Cobra Kai to become even bigger bullies. They—”

“Time out,” Robby said. He pointed at Miguel. “I thought you were Cobra Kai… What is ‘Eagle Fang’?”

“Your dad decided to rebrand his branch of Cobra Kai, get it away from Kreese’s bunch,”Miguel explained, digging into the bag of food.

Robby rolled his eyes. “With a name like Eagle Fang, I should’ve guessed.”

“It’s so bad,” Sam chimed in.

“I gave him a list of decent names, but _nooo_. Because apparently, the only thing that can kill a cobra is an eagle.”

“Eagles don’t even have fangs,” Robby pointed out.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Anyways,” Sam said loudly, “we need to do something about it. They’ve nearly cost Chris his job _twice_ , broke Demetri’s arm—”

_“What?”_

Miguel nodded. “It’s pretty bad. They, uh… they kinda went after your dojo after… y’know.”

Robby’s head was pounding. So everyone getting hurt was his fault.

 _Again_.

Sam pointed a finger at him. “Stop it.”

“Stop…?”

“I know what you’re thinking. They’re the ones choosing to act like assholes, not you.”

“But I—”

Miguel crushed up a chip bag. “I told Tory and Hawk that this wasn’t what I wanted. They’re still doing it. It’s not revenge, it’s just bullying at this point.”

“You… spoke to Tory?”

Robby frowned, and turned to Sam, whose voice had become oddly strangled. Her body was rigid, tense, eyes trained on the blanket. He’d never seen her like that before.

“Yeah, I ran into her at this sushi place, didn’t know she worked there. We pretty much broke up— I mean, officially, wasn’t like she ever visited me at— Sam, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sam said, through gritted teeth. “Just need some water.”

The boys glanced at each other, concerned, as she took a few tiny sips.

“So… tell us about your idea?” Robby prompted, fidgeting with a granola bar.

“We need to join forces,” Sam said, “get the dojos to work together.”

Miguel pointed a Slim Jim at her. “Problem is, everyone hates each other.”

“Including our dads,” Robby added. “I mean, my dad was never in my life, and I still knew how much he hated Mr. LaRusso way before Miyagi Do was brought back.”

“Seriously?” Miguel raised an eyebrow.

Robby nodded darkly. “Pretty much every time I saw him, he was watching TV and going on drunken rants whenever a LaRusso auto commercial showed up.”

Sam looked vaguely disturbed by the idea. “Let’s just focus on getting the other kids together first.”

“How are you thinking about doing that?” Miguel asked, tearing into his Slim Jim.

“The country club is having a party tonight.”

“Pretty sure I’m double banned from there now,” Robby muttered. Miguel shot him a strange look.

“The club’s not important. What’s important is that almost everyone’s parents are gonna be there. My house will be free.”

“If you’re suggesting we throw a party, I gotta say, Moon really made things worse with hers,” Miguel said. “And we don’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to them.”

Everyone grimaced. A couple yards away, a dark haired boy hunched over, typing frantically onto his phone.

“The party isn’t important.” Sam said, waving the painful memories away. “Have you guys ever seen _The Parent Trap?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok there was supposed to be other stuff happening in this chapter but it was so freaking fun and easy to write hawk and aisha’s conversations like holy shit I was typing like crazy. I was really having one of those moments where the characters were just talking through me, all I was doing was transcribing. we finally get to see aisha in person!! yes!!
> 
> also, once and for all, fuck the love triangle!!! we’re having sam/miguel/robby be pals.
> 
> sam: have you guys ever seen the parent trap?  
> miguel and robby: no whats that  
> sam: *spends the next hour recreating the movie before even getting into her plan*
> 
> leave a comment!! they give me so much life


	7. Unanchored and Adrift

Aisha rubbed Hawk’s back as his sobs died out. “Hey. It’s okay. You can fix this.”

“Ugh.” Hawk wriggled out of her embrace, sitting back into a more comfortable position. “I’m just… fucking confused right now.”

“With everything going on between the dojos? That’s completely fair.”

“Sorry for crying all over you like a pussy.”

Aisha punched his arm, this time, good-naturedly. “I know you’re not completely your fursonaon the inside. It’s okay to be upset. Just try to do what feels right.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Hawk paused. “Wait— did you just call me a fursona?”

“You named yourself after an animal, you got a hawk tattoo—”

“That’s not a fursona! Do you even know what a fursona is?”

“I don’t know, I’m not the one with the fursona!”

Aisha burst out giggling. Hawk couldn’t help but join in.

“You’re an idiot.”

“So are you,” she responded, matching his affectionate tone. “You feeling any better?”

“A bit. Thanks, man.” Hawk fiddled with the edge of the carpet. “You know, if you ever need to… talk? I’m your friend. Even if things are kinda messed up right now. But I can’t promise I’ll give good advice. You kind of have the monopoly on that.”

Aisha smiled tiredly. “I appreciate it. But you already know everything that’s going on with my parents, and… there’s some other stuff. But it’s not… I mean, I can’t… I’m not ready to talk about it. Yet. Partially because it’s personal, and partially… I think if I was a guy, I’d totally be violating your Bro Code.”

“We don’t have a Bro Code,” Hawk said, scrunching up his forehead. “Wait… are you, like, dating Moon?”

“What? No, she’s still with Piper. We’re just friends— she’s been telling me all about Yasmine and Demetri’s breakup. It’s hilarious.”

“Yasmine and Demetri were _dating?!”_ Hawk exclaimed. “How come I didn’t know?”

Aisha raised an eyebrow. “Probably because you broke his arm?”

Hawk winced. Aisha sighed.

“Look, I honestly don’t know much about your history, but I think if you want to, you can get him to forgive you.”

Hawk’s mouth twitched. “He never apologized for what he did at the party. Or shoving me into the glass…”

“The party was pretty rough,” Aisha said, “but didn’t you go after him during the fight? I dunno if that one specifically warrants an apology.”

“I guess…” Hawk blinked. “You never said you weren’t dating Moon because she was a girl.”

Aisha froze.

“Are you—?”

_“Shut up.”_

“Am I not the only—”

“I said, _shut_ — wait, what?”

They stared at one another.

“…I’m bi?” Hawk offered up weakly.

“…I’m gay.”

“Cool,” Hawk said, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

Aisha’s lips began to turn upward. “Cool. That’s— ha!”

Hawk frowned. “What?”

“Nothing bad,” Aisha assured him. “I just remembered— you _really_ aren’t the only one.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Aisha gave him a sly look. “Just do what feels right. Maybe you’ll find out.”

“I _hate_ how cryptic that is.” Hawk grumbled. Aisha just snorted.

“I should’ve known you weren’t straight. The constant hair dye, the color coordinated outfits, the hyper masculinity—”

“Okay, I get it!” Hawk swatted her. She pushed him back. “I’m fucking queer.”

“I’m not finished. The need to be as extra as possible, not to mention the obvious crush on—”

“Shut up!” he snapped. Aisha paused at his brittle tone.

“Sorry… Hey, you should do a rainbow mohawk.”

Hawk groaned. “That’d be hideous. I was thinking about green.”

“You’d just look like the punk guy from that weird Canadian cartoon.”

“Oh, ew, you’re right. Hmm. I’m not really into orange or yellow…”

“You could do it black,” Aisha suggested. Hawk shook his head.

“I just bleached it, kind of a waste to dye it so dark.”

“True. What about purple?”

“Maybe… I might just use some temporary stuff while I figure it out. I got these things called ‘hair paint’ and—”

A knock sounded on the door. “Aisha? Eli?”

Hawk hurriedly covered his mouth with his hand, while Aisha yanked a textbook down from her desk. “Come in!”

“Hey, you two,” Ms. Robinson beamed. “I hate to break up the fun, but your dad and I need to start getting ready for the Christmas party, and you know the rules, no boys around when parents aren’t home.”

“I’ll walk him out,” Aisha said, standing up alongside Hawk. “I don’t have to go to the party, right?”

“No, it’s adults only.” Ms. Robinson glanced at Aisha’s clock. “I really do have get ready. It was nice to meet you, Eli! Please, come over again sometime.”

Hawk nodded jerkily. “Thanks.”

Once they were on the front stoop, Aisha closed the door, and turned to Hawk. “If any shit goes down… you let me know, okay? Being banned from karate is _killing_ me. I want to help.”

“I’ll text you,” Hawk promised. “And, hey, your mom seems to like Eli, so, bonus.”

“True,” Aisha said. “I’ll see you… hopefully soon.”

“See ya.” Hawk took a couple steps toward his car before turning back around. “Oh, and if you tell anyone I cried, I’ll kick your ass.”

Aisha smirked. “I’d like to see you try.”

***

Twenty minutes later, and Hawk was groaning, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. This stupid In-n-Out drive-through was moving slower than a love child conceived by a turtle and a snail. It was completely, painfully, _stationary_. He was seriously tempted to start honking. Or just break into the kitchen and get the food himself— it’d be more proactive, anyways.

As soon as he had that thought, Tory started speaking in his head, complaining about long shifts and obnoxious customers. Hawk sighed. It wouldn’t hurt him to wait. He’d gone here to refuel after that crying session— embarrassing, but _so_ needed— and causing a ruckus would just exhaust him more. And they probably wouldn’t serve him if he did. He was pretty sure Tory still took relish in getting Sam and Robby kicked out of the roller rink. He’d heard the story from Miguel. Man, what an awkward double date. At the time, he’d been surprised that Tory had—

As if he’d summoned her, his phone rang, her picture popping up. Hawk tapped on the screen. “Talk to the Hawk.”

“That’s so corny,” Tory said, but he could hear the smile in her voice. “Hey, get your ass to the dojo as soon as you can. Sensei has an assignment for us.”

Hawk cussed silently. “Do I have to be there now? I’m hungry, and I still need to do my hair.”

“Oh, boo hoo. You don’t need to get all dolled up, just grab some food and come over. We’re not breaking in til later this night.”

“Breaking in?” Hawk frowned. “Where, to the zoo again?”

Tory was silent.

“Tory? You still there?”

“You’ll find out once we all meet up. Just hurry.”

“I have to grab my bike. And I’m not showing up without my hair done.”

“You can do your hair later, we’ll have time before the fight—”

 _“I’m not walking into that dojo without my fucking hair!”_ Hawk shouted. Someone walking by on the street gave him an odd look. He flipped them off.

“Fine, be that way.” He could almost see her rolling her eyes.

Hawk sighed. “Sorry, I— It’s been a weird day.”

“Don’t sweat it. I mean, I _am_ doing my makeup in the dojo bathroom now.”

Hawk laughed. “We’re, like, the king and queen of impractical fight looks.”

“True,” Tory chuckled. “But we’re the best Cobras, not like anyone can complain.”

Hawk reached over to the glove compartment, grateful he’d decided to stash some extra hair products there. He was feeling less grateful when the full bottle of hairspray fell right onto his hand.

“—and I got this _sick_ hoodie, I mean—”

“Ow!” Hawk shook his hand, before picking the offending items off of the floor. “I’m good.”

“Where are you right now?” Tory asked.

“In-n-Out drive through. It’s not gonna be fun styling my hair in the car, but I can make it work.”

“You’re at In-n-Out?” He could almost see her nose wrinkling. “That shit sucks.”

“It was just what’s close by, I don’t like it that much,” Hawk lied. Sensei Kreese had taught him to fight smart, and this wasn’t a battle worth fighting. “So, what exactly are we doing tonight?”

Tory hesitated. “Sensei doesn’t want me to tell anyone. Not until we’re all here. He’s worried about someone tipping the enemy off.”

“I— are you saying I’m a traitor?” Hawk snapped. “I broke my ex-best friend’s arm for this fucking dojo, when’s the last time you ever did something like that?” His gut was churning, from anger, or nausea? Maybe he shouldn’t be eating after all…

“…Okay, you have a point. Do you remember Sensei’s talk during training this morning?”

“The one about our enemies making alliances?”

“Yeah, well, Mikey overheard some shit in the park… Miyagi Do and Eagle Fang are gonna be joining forces tonight. Sensei is gonna have us storm the LaRusso’s mansion, and put an end to that crap. No mercy. Sound fun?”

He’d leaned into Eli that afternoon. Now, it was time for Hawk.

“Fuck yeah that sounds fun! Time to teach those pussies a lesson.”

“Ha! Thought you’d say that. I’ll see you soon. Good luck with your hair.”

The line went dead.

Could he fight Demetri again? Could he _face_ Demetri again? Could he really try and take down Miguel? Would it be best to show up, fight, prove his loyalty, or to stand on the sidelines and do nothing?

He couldn’t tell them. Tory would know he did, which meant Kreese would know he was a traitor. Going back to Cobra Kai would result in him getting his ass kicked six ways to Sunday by the entire dojo. God, he couldn’t go back to being bullied, he _couldn’t._

 _“You sound like you’ve become the exact kinda person Sensei Lawrence taught us to stand up against.”_ Aisha echoed in his head. _“You sound like a complete asshole.”_

He wanted to scream. _What am I supposed to do?!_

_“Just try to do what feels right”_

Swallowing the sour taste in his mouth, Hawk made his decision.

***

The Miyagi Do group chat wasn’t exactly ecstatic about the “party”. But after several pleas (and lies about kegs and cheerleaders) Sam had won over most of the dojo.

 **Chris:** yeah ill come

 **Nate:** me too!!!!

 **Demetri:** Sure, it sounds only slightly more fun than rewatching the Lord of the Rings movies for the seventh time. I’m in.

 **Sam:** Great, Ill see you guys at 8!

She went to text Miguel.

 **Sam:** Ive got almost everyone coming.

 **Miguel:** same here

 **Sam:** Can you get your group here around 8:15?

 **Miguel:** yeah I think so

 **Sam:** Great, thanks!

A knock sounded on her bedroom door. “Come in!”

“Hi, honey.” Amanda stepped into the doorway, clad in a stunning gold dress. “I was just wondering, could I borrow your little gold stud earrings?”

Sam grimaced. “Sorry, I actually lent them to Moon a couple days ago. She has a date coming up.”

“Ah, that’s fine, I’ll find something else. You should invite her over again some time, she seems like a nice girl. What’s her girlfriend’s name?”

“Piper. I don’t know her too well, but I think Moon wouldn’t go for anyone too extreme.”

Amanda raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t she used to date the guy with the mohawk and back tattoo? That was _quite_ a tournament last year.”

“Hawk? Yeah, but they broke up after he started being a jerk.” Sam flopped down on her bed. “Why do all these relationships end terribly? Including mine?”

“Well, it might be the ongoing karate war.” Amanda rolled her eyes. “Or, you know, the fact that you’re all in high school. There’s no such thing as a stable relationship when you’re a teenager. Just look at your dad and Johnny.”

“I’m pretty sure they weren’t dating back then.”

“From the way your father talks about him, I sometimes wonder. ‘Blond pretty boy’.” Amanda snorted. “But, no, they were fighting over a girl. Like _your_ two suitors.”

Face burning, Sam looked away. “Miguel and Robby aren’t fighting over me.”

“So, was that trip to the park for a truce, or a three-way date? Because it’s not that I’m _against_ it, but when it comes to polyamorous relationships, you really have to discuss your boundaries—”

“Mooooom,” Sam whined.

Amanda grinned, “There’s nothing wrong with that, Sam, I’m just saying—”

“I’m not dating both of them! Or either of them.” Sam pouted. “I think Aisha has the right idea, always staying single.”

“How is Aisha? It’s been so long since I’ve seen her.”

“She’s okay. We’ve been texting a bit, her parents are driving her crazy. No karate, no friends that know karate… it sucks.”

Amanda leaned over to ruffle her daughter’s hair. “Well, if you manage to sneak her over, I won’t tell.”

“Thanks,” Sam sighed. “Everything’s just really weird.”

“Are you doing okay? Should I stay home? Should I force your father to stay home?”

A dapperly dressed Daniel appeared in the doorway. “Force me to do what now?”

“I’m fine!” Sam insisted. “Nobody needs to stay home. Go enjoy the party.”

“If you’re sure…” Amanda turned to her husband. “Are you ready to go?”

“Oh, I’ve _been_ ready.”

“You say that like you haven’t spent the last fifteen minutes styling your hair.”

Sam stood up. “You guys have a good time. I’ll be fine, really. It’s gonna be a nice, low-key night.”

She knew that was a lie. She just didn’t realize that it would turn out to be a _gargantuan_ lie.

***

Sitting on the curb, several blocks away, Robby stared at his phone. A message popped up.

 **Sam:** They just left, youre good to go!

Robby sent a thumbs up emoji back. He stood up, shoved his phone in his pocket, and began jogging toward the LaRussos’.

***

Like Sam, Aisha had just watched her parents leave for the party. Like Robby, she had just received a text message. But this call to action was far more serious.

Aisha’s eyes narrowed. After a quick clothing change— for this challenge, leggings, a turtleneck, and a sports bra were far more appropriate than jeans and flannel— she carefully set her glasses down on the dresser, and picked up her sports goggles instead. She used to worry about them looking dorky. Then she triumphed in her first match at the All Valley Tournament, and decided that as long as she won the fight, nobody could say anything about her glasses. And tonight, she intended to win.

Her phone buzzed. The message was from Tory.

 **Tory:** hows it look

She’d sent a mirror selfie of herself wearing a low cut red shirt, with an unzipped black skeleton hoodie on top. Her makeup was dramatic, her hair loose.

She was gorgeous.

 **Aisha:** youre literally a knockout!!

 **Tory:** awww tysm

 **Aisha:** <3

Smiling softly, Aisha slipped her phone into her pocket, before turning back to her sports goggles.

“Good to have you back,” she whispered. “Right— let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demetri rewatching the lord of the rings trilogy was entirely based on my little brother, who decided to do exactly that the week I was writing this. amanda's line about polyamory was originally gonna be a joke about a three-way but that just felt gross and ooc so I decided that in this household, amanda larusso 100% supports polyamory. 
> 
> also, im a breed of californian that has no opinion on in and out, but that won't stop me from writing the characters as having strong opinions
> 
> please leave a comment!! the communication makes me feel like a person (and gives me motivation to keep writing this lol)


	8. Light the Fuse

In Daniel’s opinion, the party was going great. Were things horribly awkward at times? Yes. Did Ali and Amanda keep making fun of them? Also yes. But no punches had been thrown— heck, only a few passive aggressive comments had been dished out. Really, it was one of their most civil encounters. It wasn’t until the men were both picking up drinks for their table that Daniel was finally able to pull Johnny aside. “We need to talk.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Hey, if this is about Ali— shove off. You’re a married man, LaRusso.”

“Wh— _no!”_ Daniel exclaimed, glancing over at the women, who were gossiping like they’d knowneach other for years. “I would never— wait, are you— and Ali—?”

“Ah, no. I thought maybe, but… I dunno. It’s good to see her again, hope we can stay friends.”

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Daniel said, before remembering what he wanted to discuss in the first place. “Actually, I wanted to talk about Robby.”

“Robby?” Johnny turned away from the bar, and toward Daniel. “What about him? Have you seen him?”

“Sam and Miguel snuck him into the dojo,” Daniel said. “They didn’t want me to find out, but…”

“You’re a nosy little bitch?”

“Hey, you want me to tell you what’s been going on, or not?”

Johnny waved his hand carelessly. “I’m not stopping you.”

“Right,” Daniel rolled his eyes. The bartender slid four drinks their way, but neither man noticed. “We talked, and he didn’t run away, so that’s an improvement. He’s been sleeping at the dojo, hanging out with the kids.”

“Sam and Miguel?” Johnny shook his head. “I don’t know shit about your daughter, but why the hell is Miguel hanging out with him, after he broke his back?”

Daniel sighed. “I’m not gonna pretend I understand anything about the dynamic between those three, besides the fact that it’s a goddamn mess. But nobody’s started brawling.”

“Yet,” Johnny added, leaning against the bar. “Do you think Robby… I mean, he was pretty angry last time we spoke…”

“I just think the kid needs some time. And work. And an apology.”

Johnny tugged at his jacket. “I’ll probably fuck it up again. But… I guess I should try.”

“To trying,” Daniel lifted his glass.

“Stop being dramatic, LaRusso, and help me get these back before these two start talking shit about us.”

“Yep, let’s go.”

***

Tory paced the Cobra Kai dojo, scowling.

“Tor-y, just chill out,” Kyler drawled, stretching his arms. “We can do this without Hawk.”

“He’s one of our best fighters,” Tory snapped. “And the Miyagi Do are wily.”

Kreese stepped out of his office. “Has everyone arrived?”

“Just waiting on Hawk, Sensei,” Tory said. Kreese raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have any idea why he _wouldn’t_ be coming?”

Tory gulped. Her throat felt like sandpaper. She ignored it. “Well, he did say he needed to do his hair.”

“Gayyy,” Kyler murmured. Kreese just gave a dry chuckle.

“We’ll give him five more minutes. He doesn’t show up, I send you on your way.”

***

Demetri was willing to admit he didn’t know much about parties. But he was certain Sam was throwing a terrible one.

Where were the snacks? The drinks? The cute cheerleaders?

Nobody had even _touched_ a board game.

So far, it was just him, Chris, and a few others crowded onto the couches in the LaRusso living room. Sam was nervously flitting about, checking her phone every five seconds.

Demetri raised his hand. “Sam, this feels more like an intervention than a party.”

“It’s not an intervention,” Sam replied immediately. Well. That wasn’t suspicious. Just like that last statement wasn’t at _all_ sarcastic.

“This is worse than Bert’s last birthday party, and that was in elementary school,” Nate grumbled.

The doorbell rang.

Sam leapt up. “That must be the keg!”

“I’d prefer a pizza,” Demetri muttered.

Nate shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind a keg.”

“Dude, you’re like, twelve.” Demetri said.

“I can still be badass!”

Chris opened his mouth to argue, but Demetri shook his head. “There’s no getting through the middle school mentality. He’s just gonna have to get to high school and hate himself like the rest of us.”

Sam stepped back into the room, followed by most of Eagle Fang Karate.

“Whoa, whoa!” Chris shouted, jumping to his feet. Nate and the others followed.

“I _knew_ this was an intervention,” Demetri said. “It was way too pathetic to be a rich girl’s party. Oh, hi Miguel.”

“Hey, man.”

Behind Miguel, the former Cobras looked ready to throw down.

Mitch scowled, hands in fists. “What the heck? I thought we were going to a party.”

“Sorry, I lied.” Miguel gestured toward the couches. Sam stood next to him. “If everyone could just sit down, the three of us can explain.”

Bert cocked his head to the side. “Who’s the third person?”

Leaning against an adjacent doorway, Robby raised a hand. “That’d be me.”

Everyone yelped.

“And the Academy Award for most _shocking_ entrance goes too…” Demetri gestured toward Robby, who frowned.

“I’ve been here for the past five minutes. I thought you all were just ignoring me.”

“I could've sworn you went to the bathroom,” Sam said. “You’re doing some _serious_ lurking there.”

Robby’s shoulders rose slightly. “Sorry.” He stepped out of the shadows, and stood next to Sam and Miguel.

Mitch turned to the latter. “What the hell is he doing here? He almost killed you!”

“And made the rest of us look bad!” Chris added.

“Guys.” Miguel’s voice was almost pleading. “I know it’s weird. But I’m trying not to hold a grudge. To move on. I don’t like playing this game, but think we can all agree that the aftermath of _that_ fight was the worst for me. And if I’m willing to make a truce, you should be too.”

The other kids shifted uncomfortably.

“Even if we did go on truce, what then?” Chris asked. “Cobra Kai and Miyagi Do fighting styles mix like me and Penis Breath over there.”

“You can’t call me Penis Breath, only they can!”

“Why are you okay with anyone calling you Penis Breath?”

Sam clutched her hands tightly. “Look, I don’t know how much clearer I can say this. If Miyagi Do and Eagle Fang don’t work together, Kreese’s little army is gonna rip us to shreds!”

She yanked up her sleeve, revealing her scar from Tory. “Don’t you realize they’ve already started?”

Demetri’s hand crept to his formerly broken arm.

“No way!” Mitch jumped up. “You were the first dojo to start putting people in the hospital. This will never work.”

“Don’t punish them for what _I_ did,” Robby growled, stepping forward.

Mitch shook his head. “Forget this. I’m not working with someone like _you.”_

He began to trudge toward the door, several Eagles following.

Sam looked at Miguel helplessly. Robby jutted out his jaw. The other Miyagi-Dos looked to their leader.

Except for Demetri.

“Hey, dumbasses!” The boy shot to his feet. The Eagles slowly turned around. “This is exactly what those assholes at Cobra Kai want— it’s a lot easier to shit on us when we’re already tearing each other apart. Don’t you realize, we’re all assholes? Any one of us could’ve killed someone during that fight, Miyagi Do or Eagle Fang— weird name, by the way. I shoved someone into glass! Sam pretty much flipped Tory down a flight of stairs! We all just got lucky.”

Demetri pointed at Miguel and Robby. “They didn’t. _That_ is what Cobra Kai wants. Because Cobra Kai has become the worst collection of assholes in the Valley! But if _those two_ can be on a truce— and are asking _us_ to join them, so we can _all_ stop being shit on— then we’d be assholes _not_ to!”

All of the kids stared at Demetri like they’d never quite seen him before. He fidgeted with the hem of his flannel shirt.

“Sorry about all the ‘assholes’. I usually take pride in my grandiloquence— but it’s an emotional time.”

“You got that right,” someone muttered. Across the room, kids were starting to slowly nod, and murmur their assent.

Sam turned to Miguel, beaming. “We did it!”

“I guess the parent trap worked,” he replied.

Demetri snapped his fingers. “ _The Parent Trap!_ How come I didn’t think of that sooner?”

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Sam frowned. “Who could that be?”

“Maybe it’s the keg we were promised,” Mitch said, opening the door. He was quickly pushed back by Hawk, who strode into the room. 

Demetri’s breath hitched. Hawk was wearing a sweater— like Eli— but his hair jutted out in light blond spikes. Why was he here? And why did he look so nervous?

The Miyagi Dos raised their fists in defensive positions. Miguel eyed Hawk nervously. Robby narrowed his eyes.

“Is this part of the trap?” Nate whispered to Chris. “I never watched the movie.”

Hawk raised up his hands as if surrendering. “I know you all hate me, but we don’t have much time. I… I’m here to help you.”

He was met by a myriad of responses:

“ _Help_ us?”

“Not much time before _what?_ ”

“What is _he_ doing here?”

Sam turned to Miguel. “Did you leave the door unlocked?”

“Maybe?”

“Look,” Hawk continued, eyes trained on the floor, “I just wanted to start with… I’m sorry. For all of it. Being a huge dick. A bully. For hurting anyone here that I’ve hurt.”

He looked up, at Demetri. “I’m _sorry_. I really am.”

Demetri made a short noise between laughing and choking.

“I wanted to say—” Hawk’s eyes flitted to Robby.“What the hell is he doing here?”

Robby raised an eyebrow. “I could ask the same of you.”

“I never landed anyone in a coma—”

Sam jabbed a finger at Hawk. “You’re not one to talk about hurting people! Don’t act like you haven’t put anyone in the hospital!”

“Pretty sure it was just me,” Demetri muttered, dumbstruck.

Sam and Hawk glared at one another. Miguel stepped in between them.

“Guys, we’re on truce! Hawk, what were you saying?”

“Right,” Hawk swallowed. “I wanted to apologize… for taking revenge when you didn’t want to. I treated your fall like it was an excuse to lash out—” —he turned to Demetri— “—and I didn’t show mercy. But I’m here, because… I’m not Kreese’s attack dog anymore. I promise. I actually came to warn you.”

Sam clutched her arms suspiciously. “Warn us about what?”

“It’s… Cobra Kai. They know you’re all here, and they’re coming. To break in, to attack, _we have to—”_

With an earsplitting crash, a keg flew through the kitchen window. Everybody jerked away from the shattering glass.

“Well, well, well,” Tory leered, stepping in through the front door. “What do we have here?”

Every person in the room stood, eying her warily.

“Tory, you don’t have to do this.” Miguel said.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”Tory grit her teeth. “But I don’t want to hurt _you_ , Miguel, so feel free to head on home.”

 _“Not_ gonna happen.”

Cobra Kais began filling the room. They were surrounded.

Sam’s breathing went shallow. Demetri’s arms were shaking.

“I know you’re not a traitor, Hawk,” Tory said purposefully, making direct eye contact with him. “I know you only came here to _have a little fun_ before the real party started, right?”

 _You’re my friend,_ her eyes begged. _I’m giving you one last chance._

Kyler edged his way into the room, snickering. “Yo, there’s that nerd! You should totally break his other arm!”

Demetri flinched.

Hawk faced Kyler, raising his chin. “You want him? Go get him yourself.”

Fast as lightning, he whipped out his leg, sweeping Kyler to the floor.

“Ack!”

Hawk leaned over the bully. “You’re just gonna have to get through me first.”

Demetri looked at his former friend. “I— Eli?”

Hawk turned back to him, a million things he wanted to say. None of them he knew how. Behind him, Kyler slowly clambered to his feet, groaning and swearing.

“Fuck you,” Tory hissed. “Traitor.”

_I thought you were my friend. I trusted you._

Kyler growled. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Lip?”

“What feels right,” Hawk said, knocking him down with a spinning hook kick. “And beating the crap outta you? It feels pretty damn right.”

“Get them!” Tory hollered. The Cobra Kais surged forward. Their opponents ran to meet them.

And all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to make in known that im going off of the cobra kai wiki for nate and bert’s ages, it says they're twelve, so they're twelve in this, I guess. also I ~generally~ know what the parent trap is but I never watched the movie so nate's line is just me joking about that.
> 
> I really enjoyed the canon dialogue in this scene so some of it is only slightly edited (like chris and mitch arguing, demetri’s speech) to fit this story. honestly this last scene was so fun to write and before I got to it I spent a lot of time imagining hawk bursting into the house trying to warn everyone, its just so dramatic
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! please please please leave a comment they make me so happy


	9. Volcanic

As Johnny and Daniel walked back to their table with drinks, Amanda turned to Ali. “Can I just say how refreshing it is to have you here?”

Ali chuckled. “I take it they’re being tame right now?”

“Oh, you have no idea. I’ve had to talk them down from duking it out on the front lawn.”

Johnny slid into his seat. “Hey, if we need to, we can always take it outside.”

“Johnny,” Daniel said, “no one’s fighting tonight. Let’s enjoy it while it lasts.”

***

The house had exploded.

Mitch and Chris ran to battle Tory, but she was a whirlwind— dodging punches, kicking their legs out from under them, slicing her feet through the air. She turned to face Mitch, but Chris— who had been knocked down— jumped to his feet and yanked her arms behind her. Using Mitch’s face as a launching pad, Tory flipped herself over Chris, onto his back.Before either boy could react, she held him in a headlock. Mitch ripped her away from his former friend and the three stumbled into the next room, grappling.

On the opposite side of the room, Sam fought a similar battle, taking on two Cobra Kai boys at once. Bert and Nate grabbed onto their legs, smacked their faces, tripped them, and generally behaved as the middle school hellions they were. On their own, they were hardly effective. But together, they managed to distract Sam’s opponents long enough for the girl to keep moving through the fight. A spinning crescent kick took one Cobra down, but another ran toward Sam in his place. She had a fleeting thought about hydras, before bobbing under his fist and delivering a swift ridge hand to his temple. Behind her, another Cobra pushed away Nate and Bert, and gripped Sam’s wrist. She twisted around, and suddenly held him in an arm bar. A punch to the ribs, round house kick to the solar plexus, and elbow to the back, and the boy lay on the ground, moaning. Bert and Nate high-fived.

Sam turned in time to see Tory wriggle out of Chris and Mitch’s hold and bash their heads together. The boys slumped to the floor, groaning.

Tory turned to face Sam.

In the dining room, Hawk traded blows with Mikey, who sneered at him. “Fucking traitor!”

“Fucking asshole,” Hawk shot back, ducking under a fist. “You can’t beat the Hawk.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” a voice hissed from behind him, and suddenly Doug had an arm around Hawk’s throat. Hawk yanked at him— surely, he could toss him over his head— but Doug’s grip was too tight.

Demetri, frozen for the beginning of the fight, stormed toward the guys. “Stop it!”

He dropped to the floor as Mikey punched at him, landing in a low back stance. He snapped a side kick into Doug’s knee, felling him.

The arm around Hawk’s throat loosened. He shoved it off, gasping. Mikey ran at him, but a sharp backhand to the temple sent him sprawling. Right on top of Doug.

Rubbing his throat, Hawk turned to Demetri. “I— Look out!”

“Ack!”

Hawk grabbed his wrist, yanking him aside just as Kyler grabbed someone— Hawk couldn’t see who— and barreled through the room, pinning the poor sucker against the wall.

Demetri, who had been pulled right up against Hawk’s chest, stared down at him. “Thanks.”

“Uh, yeah.” Hawk couldn’t quite close his mouth. He’d never noticed just how much taller Demetri was.

Demetri took a step back. “We’ll figure things out later. For now… let’s just focus on taking these assholes down.”

“Right, let’s—”

A cry of pain cut through the air. Hawk turned, and his stomach dropped. Kyler had _Miguel_ pinned against the wall, and was pummeling his back. Miguel struggled uselessly against him.

“Miguel!” Hawk shouted, rushing toward him, but a chop to the ankle sent him crashing to the floor.

Doug began dragging him back. “I’m not finished with you!”

“Get off him!” Demetri lunged for the boy. Mikey grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him around. “Urck!”

Having made it back onto their feet, Hawk and Doug threw and blocked punches. Mikey shoved Demetri into Hawk, and suddenly, they were pressed back to back, facing their opponents. Hawk could’ve sworn he felt Demetri’s heartbeat, all the way through. He could definitely feel the shaking.

“Eli,” Demetri murmured, as the Cobras circled them.

Hawk raised his fists. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

“Bit too late for that,” Demetri said. “We have to work together.”

“Binary Brothers?”

That shocked a smile out of him. “Always.”

Mikey smacked a fist into his palm. “That’s cute. They can bury your bodies together.”

“Too late for that,” Hawk snarked back. “You already forgot the first rule of Cobra Kai.”

With that, he planted a jumping front kick into Mikey’s chin. Behind him, Demetri had used a similar move on Doug, and suddenly, they were in sync. Demetri was pushing Cobras into Hawk’s fists, Hawk was slinging Demetri over his back for a well-placed kick. Mikey swung at Hawk, and Demetri yanked him out of the way. Doug dodged a blow from Demetri, and there was Hawk, flipping him over from behind. Nobody could even touch them.

Mikey and Doug didn’t stand a chance.

When it was over, Hawk turned to Demetri. “Where did Miguel—”

Sam ran by, her breaths nearly shrieks. She tripped over glass shards and limbs alike, never stopping. Tory sprinted after her, feet pounding the tiled floor.

_“YOU CAN’T RUN FOREVER, LARUSSO!”_

***

If he hadn’t been pumped full of adrenaline, Robby would’ve been a bit disturbed by how instinctual he found the fight. He supposed he’d been in enough of them in juvie— but here, he had people on his side. For once, he wasn’t the biggest target.

That wasn’t to mean he didn’t fight. The moment a punch was thrown, he was dodging, striking back, flipping off of walls and hurtling over chairs. It was a bit confusing, not knowing whether some kids were Eagle Fang or Cobra Kai, but he only fought those who attacked him. Defense only.

Robby found himself on the kitchen island, dishing out kicks to all sides of the room, writhing around like a violent hip hop dancer. He caught brief snatches of the fight— Tory ducking under Chris’ arm, Demetri punching Doug in the stomach, Miguel being thrown to the floor by Kyler.

Wait.

Didn’t Miguel say he couldn’t fight, like, three days ago?

_Shit._

Robby’s pause was all it took for a large redhead to tug him off the island and onto the floor. The boy kicked him in the ribs. His sides burned. He could faintly see pairs of people barreling past him.

_No!_ part of him screamed, _Not juvie again! I can’t go back, I can’t—_

“Big Red is gonna mess you up!” the boy shouted, winding up for another kick. It never made contact. Robby rolled out of the way— briefly wondering why these guys liked to talk in the third person— and jumped to his feet. A quick palm heel, a vertical elbow smash, and a good old fashioned jab to the face sent the boy reeling away.

Robby turned back to Miguel, who had been pinned against the kitchen wall. His face was bloody, and looked utterly hopeless. Behind him, Kyler slammed fists into his back.

“Hey!” Robby barked, his voice gruff. He ripped Kyler off of Miguel, who slid down against the wall. Kyler, catching the first punch Robby threw, twisted the delinquent’s arm behind him, andslammed him head first into the kitchen island. He held him by the back of his neck, bashing him against the marble, over and over again.

Trembling and dizzy, Miguel rose to his feet. Kyler shoved Robby to the ground. His face gushed blood. He slumped over, and didn’t move.

“Back to you, Rhea,” Kyler said, turning to face his previous victim. Miguel punched him square in the nose, before whipping out a jumping roundhouse kick. It caught Kyler in the side. After several more blows, Kyler was keeled over on the floor.

Miguel felt beaten within an inch of his life. And yet, he grinned.

It didn’t last long.

Chris and Mitch were sprawled out, clutching their heads. They weren’t the only ones. Hawk and Demetri were surrounded by six Cobras. Sam and Tory were missing in action. Robby was unmoving. And Kyler was already picking himself up, his face screwed up in a venomous sneer.

“You’re dead meat!”

The front door was thrown open.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, fucker.”

Aisha Robinson had arrived.

***

Sam tore through the house. She saw Hawk and Demetri surrounded. She saw Miguel pinned against the wall. She saw Robby unconscious.

She couldn’t do anything but run.

_Coward, coward, coward!_ her heart pounded.

She was breathing pure fear.

Tory was going to kill her.

_Tory was going to kill her._

“LARUSSO!”

Behind her, something shattered.

_Run!_

Her entire body was screaming.

_Run!_

***

Aisha loved her body. She loved karate. And she loved the look on Kyler's face when she kneed him in the groin.

Barreling through Cobras like a tank, she couldn't help but marvel at the shock that ran through her arm with each power-packed punch. She loved being so big, yet utterly untouchable.

“Come on!” she hollered. Smashing her elbows, striking their faces, tackling and grappling and landing the final blow.

Nothing had ever felt better.

Miguel and Demetri stared at her, stunned. So did several other Miyagi Dos and Eagle Fangs.

Hawk, for his part, pumped his fist into the air. “You made it!”

“You bet your ass I did!” Aisha whooped, knocking down Kyler with a backhand slap. He staggered away. “Sorry it took so long, my parents had the car, so I walked. Where are the girls?”

From the home dojo, a voice rang out.

“LARUSSO!”

Aisha, Demetri, and Hawk all looked to Miguel.

He nodded.

The four sprinted outside.

***

The problem with a house is that it is impossible to escape someone who is chasing you unless you _leave_ the house. There’s not really anywhere to go inside. There are only so many rooms to run through. You can slow your assailant down, but you can’t trap them. The inevitable truth is, you _will_ be cornered.

Sam stumbled into the home dojo, and in doing so, found herself stuck in exactly that predicament.

She couldn’t hear the footsteps behind her over the ringing in her ears.

Tory stepped into the room. “Got you.”

She strode toward Sam, who backed away slowly. She was hyperventilating.

A quick hook kick, and she was on the floor, looking up at Tory.

“I gotta be honest, LaRusso, I didn’t think you were _that_ much of a pussy.”

Sam whimpered.

Tory kicked her. Sam simply rolled over.

“Come on, LaRusso,” Tory snapped. “I came here for a _fight.”_

She picked Sam up, and threw her into the wall. On the floor, Sam pressed herself into the wall, shivering.

“Aren’t you even going to try?! Or am I not even worth it? Wouldn’t be the first time you felt that way. Or the first person to say so.”

Tory kicked her again. Sam curled in on herself.

“God, you’re so boring!” Tory’s voice was almost desperate. “What the hell is your problem? Fucking _throw a punch_ already!”

Sam whined, almost crying.

“Fine!” Tory spied a pair of nunchucks, and snatched them up. “Guess I’ll have to make my own fun.”

Sam turned away, tears forming in her eyes.

_I’m going to die._

_I’m going to die._

Tory lashed out, but her aim was off. A freshly shattered picture frame landed next to Sam.

She stared down at Mr. Miyagi’s face. She could have sworn she heard his voice.

_“You only one who rise when you are low. No one else.”_

_I’m not going to let her hurt me._

_Not anymore._

Sam spun away from Tory, grabbed a bo staff, and blocked her next strike. Tory’s eyebrows shot up. The girls circled one another, until Tory lashed out, and Sam blocked again. Their fight was a storm— fast. Dangerous. Exhilarating.

_Block. Strike. Block. Strike._

Tory wrapped her nunchucks around Sam’s staff, and the two tugged the weapons back and forth.

“Oof!” Tory wheezed, the end of the staff having shot into her stomach. She scowled at Sam, who glared back.

“I am _not_ afraid of you!”

Nunchucks untangled and in her hand, Tory lunged forward.

Sam rushed to meet her, striking her back. Tory twisted her nunchucks around the staff, attempting to fling it out of Sam’s hands. She succeeded— but her nunchucks flew with it. Both weapons clattered against the wall.

Raising her fists, Sam struck a fighting position. “You want to finish this!”

“Bring it on, princess!” Tory snarled.

Hawk burst into the room. “Stop!”

Demetri, Miguel, and Aisha followed him.

“The fight’s over—” Miguel started.

“Not for us!” Tory snapped. She charged Sam, who ran right at her.

“Hey!” Aisha dove in between the two, shoving them to opposite side of the room. “Knock it off!”

_“Aisha?!”_ Sam froze. “How—”

Tory strode toward her. “Get out of the way!”

“Or what?” Aisha lifted her chin to face Tory. Their faces were mere inches away. “You’re gonna hit me. _You’re_ gonna hit _me?”_

Tory faltered. “Babe…”

“Babe?!” Sam exclaimed. “Aisha, what—”

“Let me _at her!”_ Tory roared. Aisha pushed her back. “Stop it! Stop defending her! I thought you were on my side!”

“I’m on the side of not having my girlfriend sent to juvie!”

“Girlfriend?!” several people shouted.

Scowling, Tory turned to Sam. “This is _not_ over. You hear me?”

“You know where to find me,” Sam replied. She didn’t lower her fists.

Tory stomped toward the door, pausing to glare at Hawk. “You fucking traitor. You better _watch your back.”_

“He won’t have to,” Demetri shot back, stepping in front of her. “He’s got friends watching it for him.”

Hawk’s face lit up softly.

Tory merely snorted in disgust. She jammed her shoulder into him, and trudged out of the LaRusso’s.

Miguel turned to Aisha. “What— how— what—”

“We’ll talk later.”

“That’s what she meant when— right, got it,” Hawk muttered to himself. Rubbing his shoulder, Demetri gave him a weird look. Hawk shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Thanks for…”

Demetri nodded.

Sam, breathing deeply, found everyone looking at her. “I’m okay. Seriously.”

Aisha rubbed her shoulder. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too.” Sam frowned, looking around the room. “Wait… where’s Robby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter was so interesting to write because a lot of it was fun and came easily and at the same time I just. have no idea how to write fight scenes. like I know a million different moves but making that into something cohesive? idk man I hope this worked. I wrote this fight scene twice and the second time I made it twice as long because it was so short as it was hard to write. I write scripts mostly, fanfic is kinda the only time I write prose actually. please feel free to give me feedback!! I want to improve and I love hearing other people's thoughts!! even if you have a hard time wording it it means a lot to hear stuff!!
> 
> I had to include demetri's line to tory from the original episode, I just love how you expect it to sound cliché but it actually sounds great?? also I LOVED writing aisha's entrance. I was pretty shook when after previous chapters there were a few people wondering if she was going to be an asshole cobra. I can finally say no!!! she's not!!! though she is dating tory, so that's sure to stir up ~tension~ that I'll get into later
> 
> kind of an early announcement- I have up to chapter 15 written and ready to post, and after that a lot of plans but they aren't fleshed out enough to start writing. ill continue to post every Sunday and keep working on the fic, but my life is getting pretty busy. im actually testing for my black belt soon and have to do a lot of training!! but chapter 13 is sort of the end of an arc so after I post itI might take a few weeks off from posting to develop the story more and write additional chapters until I can post the next arc without any slowdowns. ill have a lot more free time may-july-ish so this isn't really going on hiatus or anything I just wanted to make people aware ahead of time. and this isn't set in stone!! its just a possibility
> 
> please leave comments, feedback, I love hearing from people! and come chat with me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sincerelyphi


End file.
